Lean On Me
by musical89
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy realizes  after some poking and prodding  that Draco would be safest if he were in hiding for a while. Draco departs with Snape and they move to a safe place... Forks.
1. Narcissa's Decision

A/N: Okay, so, I'm new to but I'm not unexperienced when it comes to writing. Reviews and critiques are welcome. Suggestions are SUPER welcome. I will be updating every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. If I have the time, I might sprinkle a few in between.

SUMMARY: This story takes place before fifth year, before The Dark Lord gives Draco his "mission". Everyone knows that The Dark Lord is going to give Draco some kind of mission but haven't the slightest idea what it will be. Narcissa get's up the gumption to send Draco away, after poking and prodding from Severus.

Lean On Me ~ Chapter One: Narcissa's Decision

Everything was calm in Malfoy Manor, nothing out of the norm until Severus Snape's yells disturbed the usual peace and quiet.

"Narcissa, you can't have him staying here! It's too dangerous!" Snape yelled, banging his fists on the table. He began pacing back and forth in the Malfoy's large drawing room.

"I- But- Severus, Lucius will be so angry with me if I do something this big without telling him! I've – I -" Narcissa stuttered, wringing her hands.

"Enough of this; this has gone on for too long Narcissa, far too long, when are you going to get your priorities in order?" Snape yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you mean Severus? My priorities are in order quite well, thank you." Narcissa said defensively, sitting up straighter and glaring at the professor.

"Your priorities are in order? That's rubbish and you know it Narcissa!" Snape yelled, stopping to look at her incredulously.

"I keep a nice house, I am a good wife to Lucius, and I handle the monetary expenses very well, thank you!" Narcissa exclaimed, raising her voice.

"The house elves do all the cooking and cleaning, you and Lucius have hardly said thirty words together in the last week, and you have house elves take care of the monetary expenses as well. You left the most important person out! What about your son? Are you a good mother to him? Are you?" Snape challenged, fixing Narcissa with one of his famous glares.

"I surely am! I can't believe you would even consider asking me that!" She said, finally yelling. She stood up and met Severus' glare with one of her own. It looked completely out of place on her beautiful face.

"Then how can you have Draco stay here where he is in danger? The Dark Lord could decide any second now that he wants to make Draco a Death Eater and tie Draco to him. Once that happens, Draco will never be able to escape from the Dark Lord. You must let me take him with me when I leave Narcissa, it would be the best thing for him!" Severus said with exasperation, collapsing into a chair. A lock of his greasy hair fell into his face but he did not move to fix it, only stared at Narcissa with pleading eyes.

"But Lucius would-" Narcissa began but was cut off.

"Enough about Lucius, you must think about what is best for Draco, what would make Draco's life better!" Severus snapped.

Narcissa stared at Severus with an unreadable expression on her face. She crossed the room to stare out the window at the extravagant gardens and for a while she just stood there. When she finally turned to Severus, she had a determined gleam in her eye. "How soon can you and Draco be off?"

"Tonight at midnight, I can have a portkey and living arrangements set up by then." Severus said, standing up with a rare smile set on his face.

Narcissa nodded and smiled, "Severus, I need you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep Draco safe while he is your charge. I need you to make an Unbreakable Vow."

Severus' smile grew. "Of course. I'm glad to see that you're more protective of Draco than you normally seem."

"But who can we trust to act as our third party?" Narcissa asked, truly puzzled.

"Albus Dumbledore. He would never betray us, I'm sure of it." Snape said, nodding.

"Alright, if you're sure Severus..." Narcissa said, walking over to the fireplace. She grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and said very clearly, "Hogwart's School, Dumbledore's Office!" Snape followed suit and soon Malfoy Manor was silent again.

"Ah, Severus, what brings you here on this lovely day?" Albus Dumbledore greeted them after they'd arrived and made themselves comfortable.

Severus shot a skeptical glance out the window at the storm that was raging outside of the castle. "I wouldn't describe the weather as lovely, personally." He replied dryly.

"Severus, one does not need good weather to have a good day, all he needs is a lovely outlook and a good mood." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

"That is very true." Narcissa agreed quietly, nodding.

Dumbledore started, as if he'd not noticed Narcissa sitting next to Snape. "Narcissa Malfoy… I never thought I'd see you in my office again. I will ask my question again, what brings you here on this lovely day?"

"Albus, we need you to assist us in creating the Unbreakable Vow." Snape said.

"I certainly will, my boy." Dumbledore agreed at once. He stood and walked around his desk and stopped in front of Snape and Narcissa. He gestured for them to stand. "What do you need to accomplish by completing this Vow?"

"I need Severus to swear that he will protect Draco." Narcissa said.

Albus looked at Severus with a knowing look, "Grasp each other's forearms please." Snape and Narcissa did so. "Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy while you depart and evade the Dark Lord?" Golden spirals began to lace over Snape and Narcissa's joined hands.

"I will." Severus said, nodding.

"Will you do everything in your power to take care of him and to keep him out of harms way?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will." Severus repeated. The spirals shined brightly for a moment and then disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Severus flexed his fingers and nodded, "Thank you Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, my boy. Anything I can do to help you."

"Now, Narcissa, I need you to go back to the Manor and have Draco and his things ready by the time I arrive." Snape said, turning to Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and flooed herself back to the Manor.

"Albus, you said you arranged a house in America for Draco and me?" Severus asked, sitting down.

Albus sat down behind his desk. "Yes, things have been previously arranged. Draco is already enrolled at the local public school and starts on Monday."

"Okay, so we have a house, Draco will be attending school, which leaves me with finding a job…"

Dumbledore smiled. "I've taken the liberty of applying you for a job. You've been accepted."

Snape eye the headmaster suspiciously, "And just what might this job be?"

"You've been hired as the chemistry teacher at Draco's high school." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"You have quite a sense of humor." Snape said dryly.

Dumbledore laughed, "I thought so. Here is your portkey." Dumbledore said, handing Snape a bag containing an old pair of faded and torn blue jeans.

"Where did you get these from?" Snape asked after peering into the bag.

"I found them one day while I was taking a morning stroll." Dumbledore said, "They have such character." He said with a sigh.

Snape chuckled and pocketed the bag. "Alright, everything is in order. One last question, just where will this portkey be taking us?" Snape asked.

"Forks, Washington."

A/N: Remember, REVIEWS = HAPPY AUTHOR, HAPPY AUTHOR = LONGER CHAPTERS :D


	2. Departure

**A/N: Okay, chater two, here we go! **

Lean On Me Chapter Two ~ Departure

"Where are we going so late?" a blonde fifteen year old boy whined as he was practically dragged out of bed. He stood in the middle of his ridiculously large bedroom in emerald green silk pajamas, sleepy and confused.

"You'll see, now get dressed in these clothes, Draco." Snape hissed, throwing Draco a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. He tossed a pair of black converse on the floor next to the king sized bed.

"Muggle clothes? What is the meaning of this Severus? I cannot be seen wearing _muggle _clothes!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, suddenly snapping out of his sleepy state.

"And here, put these on over those clothes." Snape said, tossing Draco a set of plain black robes.

"But Sev, I can't be going around all layered up, I'll _suffocate_." Draco said, ever the drama queen. He held up the shirt and pants and scoffed, "Could these pants _be_ any tighter? They'll cut off circulation to my… um... legs!"

"Draco, shut up and get dressed!" Snape said, finally at the end of his patience with the spoiled child. He was tired also and he was not going around whining the way this insufferable boy was. There was business to be done. It was already four 'o'clock P.M. in America. 'Merlin's beard, I'm going to have a grand time adjusting to the time difference.' Snape thought.

Draco looked at Snape, shocked. "Alright, alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be downstairs." He said, walking into the large adjoining bathroom.

"You've got five." Snape said shortly, walking out of Draco's room and downstairs where Narcissa was pacing nervously.

"Oh Severus, are you sure about this? What if Lucius finds out…" Narcissa asked, stopping her pacing and beginning to wring her hands. It had become quite a habit since she and Severus agreed to hide Draco without her tyrannical husband's knowledge. Narcissa's brows were knitted with worry and she began pacing again.

"Narcissa stop worrying, everything will be just fine as long as you _don't tell Lucius_. Pretend you don't know where either of us is. Do not show that you have even a scrap of knowledge." Snape said, placing his hands on Narcissa's shoulders and setting her straight with one of his famous no-nonsense stares.

"But Severus, I don't know where you're going, you never told me." Narcissa realized, tilting her head to one side and looking at Snape questioningly.

Snape chuckled and stood up straight, "Correct, now what did you pack for Draco to take?"

"Let's see, this bag has his cloaks, these two have some of his robes, and this one over here contains his hair gel, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, body soap and his eczema cream." Narcissa leaned in and whispered the last item; as if it were an embarrassing secret that no one should hear.

"Narcissa, it is perfectly fine for Draco to have eczema, ten percent of the general population have eczema. It's very common actually." Snape said very matter-of-factly.

"Exactly, it's _common_." Narcissa spat the word.

Snape sighed and shook his head at Narcissa's snobbish tendencies, "Alright, so Draco will not need the bag with his cloaks, or the bags with his robes."

"What is he going to wear?" Narcissa gasped.

"We will be buying him new clothes. He does not need to be going around with the Malfoy crest on him at all times." Snape said, not wanting to give any more information than was needed.

Narcissa nodded and sighed, "Oh my baby is going away; I don't know when I'll see him next…" Narcissa started to tear up.

Draco came down the stairs, hair disheveled and a sleepy look once again on his face. "Mother, why are you crying?"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, Mummy's fine." Narcissa said, wiping her tears away. "Now, I want you to be good and listen to Severus. Do everything he says. I know you will anyways, but I'm your mother and I get to nag you once in a while." She said, fussing over Draco.

"I will mother. Now what is going on?" Draco asked.

"Don't you worry about that either. Severus will explain everything to you later. I love you so so much Draco, don't ever forget that okay?" Narcissa said, sniffling.

"I love you too, Mother. Why are you saying goodbye? Where am I going?" Draco asked, looking at the two adults.

"You're going with Severus. You'll be fine. You'll always be safe with Severus; he'll take care of you." Narcissa said, looking at the ex-potions professor.

Snape had stepped away from mother and son and was currently checking the one suitcase that he was going to allow Draco to take, making sure that Draco was only taking what he needed and nothing more. He was also discreetly checking that there were no tracking spells put on the bag or on any of its contents, Narcissa could do very stupid things when under pressure.

"Why do I have to worry about being safe with Severus? What about you? Are you disowning me Mother?" Draco asked, shocked.

"No! No, I'm not disowning you honey you're just going away with Severus for a while." Narcissa comforted Draco, hugging him to her.

Draco indulged in the rare hug and then pulled back to look his mother in the face. "How long is a while?"

Narcissa looked away, "I'm not sure Draco, but remember, this is all for the best. I'll see you again one day, I promise you."

"Can't we owl each other?" Draco asked, seeing the sadness in his mother's eyes and becoming desperate, scared even.

"No Draco, owls would give off your position. They could be intercepted or tracked and that would be bad for all of us."

"Then come with us Mother! You can come along with us, couldn't you?" Draco asked. Desperation was clear in his eyes. He'd never been away from his mother other than going to school and even then he always knew when he'd be coming back home.

"No Draco. I can't. I must stay here and deal with your father in the morning." Narcissa said.

Draco blanched. He didn't want his mother to have to stay here, susceptible to his father's wrath. He'd seen the things that his father had done to his mother in moments of rage. "Mother, you can't! There's no telling what Father will do when he realizes I'm gone!"

"Yes I can Draco. I've dealt with your father before, I can do it again. Now you've got to go son, before someone wakes up." Narcissa said.

"But Mother, I don't want to." Draco said, looking his mother in the eyes.

"Draco, go. I'll see you again, I promise." Narcissa said, nudging Draco toward Severus.

"Alright, fine." Draco gave in, not wanting to get into a row with his mother just before he left for however long. He saw no way out of this but reasoned that it wouldn't be too bad; he'd be with Severus, his godfather, after all. Severus had always been kind to him, albeit snappish at times but it was easy to overlook those occasions.

"Come along Draco, we've spent too much time on goodbyes already." Snape said, shrinking the suitcase and tossing it to Draco.

Draco caught it with no problem and slipped it into his pocket. He'd always had great reflexes. Draco nodded, holding back tears. His mother did the same, hugging Draco for the last time.

Severus pulled out the bag containing the portkey and gestured for Draco to grab hold of it. He did the same and Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape disappeared from the Wizarding world to appear in a small, dismal town on the Pacific Coast of America.

**A/N: Reviews = longer chapters so theres the Review button. Click!**


	3. Important AN

A/N: I've posted a poll on my profile and it will effect the story a bit so please check it out and vote!


	4. Acceptance

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who voted, it helped me decide a major part of where this story's going to go. Anyways, onward!**

**Lean On Me Chapter Three ~ Acceptance**

Draco hunched over, trying not to vomit. His head was spinning and it was all he could do to stay upright, sort of. "Ugh, Sev, you didn't even warn me that time." He moaned.

"I didn't think I needed to." Snape said, looking at the simple house in front of them. "Well, what do you think of our home, Draco?"

Draco stood up, his face slightly tinted green. "_This_ is where we'll be staying?" he asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Draco, I'm going to say this once and then I'm not going to say it again. I do not want to see you acting as though you're better than this, better than the people here." Snape said without looking at the petulant teenager.

"Where exactly is _here_, Sev?" Draco asked, looking around him and not liking what he saw.

"We are in America, Draco." Severus said calmly, walking up the driveway and into their new home.

Draco followed a half step behind Severus. "Wait, we're in America _and_ we've got to be around muggles? No! I refuse Sev, send me back right now!"

Severus turned around suddenly and glared at Draco, "Send you back? Send you _back_? So you can do what? Be enslaved to the Dark Lord and do nothing but his bidding? You want to live a life without freedom of speech? Without freedom of anything? If I had left you there, Draco, your life would have been miserable! Do you understand me? Now go. I don't want to see you. Do not use magic. In fact, give me your wand."

Draco silently handed Severus his wand.

"Now go to your room and unpack. If you go outside, take off the robes. On second thought, give me the robes."

Draco slipped them off and handed them over; straightening out the muggle clothes that he'd been wearing underneath.

Severus turned away from Draco and went into the other room. Draco sighed and headed upstairs. He wasn't going to unpack – he didn't bring much of anything with him – but he didn't argue with Severus. He knew he'd crossed the line as soon as the words left his mouth. He shouldn't have said that, but he wasn't going to apologize. Malfoys did not apologize.

He took a look at all of the bedrooms, minus the master bedroom because Sev obviously had claim to that already. He chose the largest room, it was situated across the hall from the master bedroom and the window had a great view of the street below. It had a good sized closet, but no adjoining bathroom. The bathroom was two doors down from his and he didn't know how long it was going to take for him to adjust to not having an adjoining bathroom or a walk-in closet, as he had at the Manor. Or rather, as he _used_ to have at the Manor.

The walls of his room were white and Draco didn't like it, it was too plain. The first thing he would do once Severus' temper had cooled down was ask Severus to change the color of the walls.

Draco sat on the floor in his room and looked around him. He had a standup dresser with five drawers. He had a full sized bed. It was so small, he was sure he was going to end up falling out of bed in the middle of the night. There was a desk and an office chair that he'd moved to be next to the window so he could sit and look out at the activities of the neighbors. He didn't feel like doing much of anything right now so he sat in the middle of his room, staring at the ceiling.

After about ten minutes, Draco grew bored. He decided to be nosy. He sat at his desk and watched the girl across the street begin to wash her truck. It wasn't a very nice truck, it looked really old. But then again, the muggle girl could have gotten it from her dad or something.

A big, tall, Native American boy walked up to the girl and hugged her. He had long, black hair and he must've been a few inches taller than Draco. They stood and talked for a while. Neighbor Girl leaned in and whispered something and the Native American turned suddenly and looked directly at Draco. His eye widened and he dropped to the floor, swearing under his breath. How had she seen him? She never even looked up at him, not once, yet she seemed to know that he'd been there the whole time.

There was a knock on the door and Draco's breathing stopped. Had she come over to complain to Severus? Sev was already in a foul enough mood; Draco didn't need Neighbor Girl and Tall, Dark and Indian to make it even worse.

"Draco, come down here please." Severus called up the stairs.

Draco considered pretending that he was asleep, but knew that wasn't going to work. He picked himself up off the floor, straightened his ridiculous muggle clothes and trudged down the stairs. Sure enough, Neighbor girl and her friend were there.

"This is my son, Draco." Sev said, gesturing to him.

"Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Bella Swan." The girl said, holding out her hand. Draco nodded and shook her hand.

"And I'm Jacob Black." Her friend said, holding out his hand as well.

'What is with these people and shaking hands?' Draco wondered as he shook the boy's hand as well.

"Why don't you come over and hang out with me and Jake?" Bella asked, smiling.

"Um I d-" Draco began.

"Sure he will. Be back before dark, son." Sev said, shooing them outside and closing the front door.

Draco rubbed the back of his head, "He's been a little stressed, he just wants me to make friends here…"

"I think you have a better chance of making friends if you actually talk to people instead of spying on them from your bedroom window." The boy, Jake, said with a smile. He and Bella started to walk across the street to Bella's house.

"Oh yeah, about that… I was just bored." Draco shrugged.

"Well, since you seemed so interested in me washing my truck, you can help me with it." said Bella, tossing Draco a wet sponge.

Draco stood there, holding the sponge. "I don't wash trucks, or anything for that matter."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Too high and mighty to do a little cleaning?" he challenged.

Draco shrugged, not taking the bait. "I just don't wash things. I've always had servants to do it for me. I don't cook either."

"Well, there aren't any servants in Forks, so you might as well learn to wash a truck." Bella said, shrugging.

Draco glanced at the truck then at the sponge and tentatively set the sponge on the side of the truck and moved it back and forth.

"You won't hurt the truck, go on and press a bit harder, and you can cover more area too." Bella said, showing him how to do it.

As he was watching Bella demonstrate how to wash a truck, a realization hit him. He was in America with Severus. The Dark Lord wasn't here, his parent's weren't here, none of his 'friends' were here, he and Sev were on their own. Here was a girl and boy who were willing to show him, a complete stranger, kindness. With this on his mind, he decided it would be better to befriend these people. Because that's what they were, people. All the brainwashing that he'd been exposed to was a load of bull. Just because Draco had the ability to do magic, that didn't make him better than the people standing in front of him.

Draco nodded and did as Bella did, working quietly until Jacob spoke, "So, where did you move from? Your dad said from Britain but where in Britain?"

"Erm, Surrey. We moved from Surrey." Draco said.

"Really? Is it nice there?" Bella asked.

"It is very nice. The Manor was always so pretty in the spring, when I made it home during holidays." Draco said wistfully.

"Manor?" Jacob asked.

"When you made it home?" Bella asked.

"We used to live with my aunt and uncle, they were well off. My dad decided it was time to move, there was too much going on in Britain for us to live there. I used to attend a boarding school and we'd be sent home on our holidays." Draco said, the lies flowing from his mouth easily.

"I see. You don't have anyone back at home?" Bella asked, compassion clear on her features.

"How do you mean?"

"Anyone you had a relationship with? Or a crush on?" Jacob clarified.

Draco nodded, "There was someone."

"What were they like?" Bella asked.

"Raven hair, green eyes, tall, skinny... coordinated, brilliant at sports." Draco said.

"Wow, sounds pretty." Bella said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if we're ever going to see each other again. They didn't even know I was leaving."

"You didn't tell them?" Bella gasped.

"We weren't close. We were kind of enemies." Draco said, shrugging. "They wouldn't care anyways."

Bella nodded. "I see. Well, looks like we're about done washing, now to spray it off." As if on cue, Draco and Bella were both drenched with water.

They both spun around to find the source of the water and Jacob was standing with his hands behind his back and the garden hose at his feet.

Bella's eyes narrowed and she darted for the hose but Jacob grabbed her and playfully held her back. While they were preoccupied, Draco snuck around them and sprayed them both with water, laughing. Jacob let go of Bella, shocked that he missed Draco going for the hose.

"Oh heck no, it's on now." Jake narrowed his eyes and went for the hose. All three of them messed around until Draco was called home for dinner.

Waving goodbye to his new muggle friends, Draco crossed the street and walked into his house soaking wet. When Severus got a good look at him he started laughing.

Draco looked at him questioningly, wondering what could've made this usually somber man laugh so much.

"We haven't gone shopping yet so those are the only clothes you have for now." Severus managed to say between laughs. He threw Draco a towel, chuckling and walking into the kitchen.

'Of course.' Draco thought, drying himself off to the best of his abilities.

He walked into the kitchen to see a nice dinner set out on the kitchen table. It appeared to Draco that Sev had a talent that he'd never told Draco about.

After dinner, Severus rinsed the dishes off and set them neatly in the sink. He gestured for Draco to join him in the sitting room. Severus settled himself on the couch and Draco settled across the room from him, spreading himself out on the floor in front of the fire that Severus must have built before Draco got home.

"I noticed you had a good time with the muggle girl and boy." Severus said, smiling.

"Bella and Jacob." Draco corrected, "And yeah, they're cool."

Severus seemed proud that Draco corrected him, his smile widened. "Right, Bella and Jacob. What type of questions did they ask you?"

"Lets see, they asked where in Britain we came from, they asked about the Manor, they asked about what school I attended, and if I had someone back in Britain who I fancied." Draco said.

"And what were your answers?" Severus asked, leaning forward.

"Surrey, we had been living with my aunt and uncle and they're wealthy, a boarding school, and yes." Draco answered, rolling over so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Yes? And who did you have in mind?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't really want to talk about it Sev, it's not important now anyways." Draco said, crossing his arms on the floor in front of him and turning his head so he was looking at the flames, watching them flicker and dance about.

"Of course its important Draco, you never told me you'd had your eye on someone." Severus insisted.

"You wouldn't approve anyway Sev." Draco said.

"Oh come on. It's not like you were fancying Potter." Severus said.

Draco remained silent.

"Draco?" Severus prompted.

Silence.

"You were weren't you?" Severus asked. He wasn't angry, just surprised.

Draco nodded, not looking at Severus,

"I see. This is quite surprising. Potter? He was such an insolent brat."

"Sev, please don't insult him, he's not even here to defend herself." Draco said, but he didn't have much conviction in his tone.

"Draco, you sound tired. You must be so tired that you're not thinking straight." Severus reasoned.

"I'm not tired." Draco said, yawning.

"You do realize you sound like a child, Draco?"

"I do not." Draco said.

"Oh come on, that's the best argument you've got?" Severus said, trying to irritate him.

Silence.

"Draco?"

Silence.

And thus, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy never finished their conversation that night. Severus carried Draco to his room and laid him on his bed. He stood in the doorway, smiling at Draco. He wasn't sure if Draco had simply been too tired to be rude to the muggles today or if he'd truly enjoyed their company. Only time would tell.


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Sorry. A little late. It's kind of a filler chapter but it's needed T.T Anyways, sorry again for reaaaally late update.**

Lean On Me Chapter Four ~ Rude Awakening

Draco woke suddenly to the ring of an electronic device that had numbers on it. The numbers read 5:30 and it wouldn't stop beeping. Frustrated, Draco threw it against the wall and it finally shut off. He lay in bed, remembering the events of the day before. He looked around his room to check that he was, in fact, in America with Severus. He hauled himself out of bed and trudged over to the door in his room and walked in, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he closed the door behind him. He continued walking until he hit a wall, and then realized that he'd unwittingly walked into his closet and moaned. He was too tired for this stuff. Draco stood in his closet for a bit, waiting to wake up.

Severus had heard two thuds and rushed to Draco's room, scared of what might be going on. He didn't see Draco and panicked, dropping to the floor to check under the bed, finding nothing. He checked the wards he'd placed and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He heard a moan from the closet and slowly approached the door, pulling his wand out even though he didn't want to use magic; it would give off their location to anyone looking for his or Draco's wand signals.

Severus took a deep breath and yanked the closet door open to find Draco half asleep, standing in his closet.

"Merlin's beard, you almost gave me a heart attack Draco. What are you doing in your closet?" Severus asked, sinking into Draco's desk chair.

"Trying to find the bathroom." Draco mumbled.

"Well, are you having much luck?" Severus asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"No." Draco whined. He walked over to his bed and collapsed. "So tired. The black thing just kept beeping so it got thrown against the wall."

Severus looked to see the alarm clock he'd placed in Draco's room sitting on the floor. He chuckled, remembering that Draco usually was waken up by house elves and had never seen a digital clock before. "Draco, that's your alarm clock. It will wake you up each morning."

"That's not a clock. It isn't round, it doesn't have hands."

"It is a muggle clock. The green numbers tell you what time it is."

"So it's _5:30 in the morning_? This is insanity Sev! I _can't_ wake up this early. Especially since I didn't get much sleep!" Draco said, his voice muffled because he was laying face down on his bed now.

"You can get up and you will. Do not go back to sleep, we've got to go shopping today and find you clothes. You start school tomorrow by the way." Severus said, getting up and setting the clock on Draco's bed.

"I don't want to."

"If you go back to sleep, I shall return with a bucket of cold water and dunk it on your head and you will have to go around in wet clothes until they dry off again." Severus said, walking out of the room.

Draco got up again and walked down the hall into the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and tried to fix his hair. He looked in the cabinets and found that Severus had put away his things for him. He rinsed his hair and put gel in it, smoothing it. Draco tried to make his clothes smooth out but had no success. He wrinkled his nose at the wrinkled clothes but saw no way to fix them so walked down stairs. He sat at the table, waiting for Severus to come down stairs. Draco rested his head on the table and his eye slowly shut.

_SPLASH _went the water Severus threw on Draco. Draco woke with a start and tumbled out of his chair.

"What the heck was that for?" Draco screeched, getting up and glaring at Severus.

"I warned you not to go back to sleep." Severus said, shrugging and setting the glass he'd used on the counter.

"But Sev, I was downstairs waiting for _you_!" Draco said.

"My warning was just that you were not to go back to sleep." Severus said.

"But Sev, that isn't _fair._"

"I didn't say it was."

"Sev, I don't think you're being very nice."

"Nice? Draco, you aren't at the Manor. There are not house elves to pamper you, you will not be spoiled at all."

"_Sev!_" Draco whined.

"Enough Draco. It's time to go." Severus said, grabbing a pair of keys off the counter.

"You know how to drive?" Draco asked, eyeing the keys suspiciously.

"It shouldn't be too hard in theory. All you do is press down the pedal and maneuver the wheel so that the card stays on the road. It's not quite rocket science."

"Alright…" Draco trailed off uncertainly, "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shopping, you need clothes for school tomorrow."

It turned out that Severus wasn't a good driver, at all. Draco would have preferred transportation via portkey. Luckily for them, Severus stayed away from main roads and pedestrians.

Severus and Draco climbed out of the car and walked into one of the larger stores that were in Port Angeles.

"So what kind of things are we looking for?" Draco asked.

"Whatever you'd like Draco, you've got the whole store to look through and there are others as well." Severus said, gesturing to the store.

Draco nodded, looking around. He hadn't worn any other clothes than the ones that Severus had given him and he wasn't sure what he'd like.

Draco looked through all the racks and shelves and ended up buying many pieces of clothing from just that one store, so much that he and Severus had no need to go to any other stores. On the drive home, Draco tried his hand at driving. It seemed that Draco was a better driver than his godfather.


	6. Greetings, Vampires

**A/N: Okay, so, I'll be updating on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from now on. But anyways, here's Chapter 5!**

Lean on Me Chapter Five ~ Greetings, Vampires.

Draco smoothed out his clothes again, even though they were already without wrinkles. He picked off tiny specks of dust that no one else could see. He checked his hair for what must've been the third time in the past ten minutes.

"Sev, are you sure this looks okay? It doesn't look funny does it?" Draco called from his room. He stared at his outfit, uncertain on how to dress himself in muggle clothing.

"Yes Draco, you look fine. Outstanding. Can we leave now?" Severus asked, standing in Draco's doorway.

"But Sev, you're _sure _this looks good?" Draco asked, shuffling his feet nervously. The black Vans he was wearing felt clunky and unnatural. His skinny jeans were suddenly too tight and his green shirt was too clingy. The black and green bracelets felt odd against his skin.

Severus sighed, his annoyance clear. "Draco, if you're so concerned, walk across the street and ask Bella. But I'm not waiting for you; you'll have to get a ride from her."

Draco's expression brightened, "Brilliant Sev! Okay, that's fine. I'm sure she'll give me a ride."

Severus nodded and threw Draco a set of house keys with a snake-shaped key fob. "Here. I won't be home until about four. Since you get off at two, I thought it would be best if I got a set of keys made for you. You're allowed to do just about whatever you want until dinner time. Stay out of trouble though."

Draco smiled, "Thanks."

Severus nodded and began walking down the stairs.

"And Sev?" Draco jogged out of his room and stopped at the top of the stairs, "Thanks for the snake. It's a nice gesture."

Severus nodded once more, "You're welcome Draco. I thought you'd appreciate it."

Draco smiled, "Well, I'll see you later. I probably won't be here when you get home, I think Bella and I are going to go up to La Push, First Beach, and meet up with Jake and hang out. If that's okay?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, that's fine. Dinner will be at six." And Severus walked out of the house, climbing into his car and waving goodbye to Charlie Swan, who was also leaving to work.

Draco strolled across the street casually, walking leisurely with his hands in his pockets. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened before his hand connected with the door.

Bella burst out of the door, throwing her arms around Draco, "Oh my gosh you look so adorable!"

Draco blushed and looked down at his shoes, "Erm, thank you Bells. Are you sure this looks okay? I tried to play it safe but I'm still not sure this looks good."

Bella looked at him strangely, "Yeah, you look great! The girls are going to be falling all over you."

Draco shuffled uncomfortably. If only he could tell Bella that the _girls_ opinions meant nothing to him. He'd tell her eventually… someday… But for now he just acted enthused, "Really? You sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "Totally! If I didn't have a boyfriend, _I'd_ be falling over you myself."

Draco laughed. "Well, would you be able to give me a ride to school? My dad left already…" He said, gesturing to the empty driveway.

She nodded, "Sure, sure. Hop in."

Draco climbed into the rusted and beat up truck and Bella drove them both to school. It turned out that she was a _much_ better driver than Severus.

Draco entered the lunchroom, unsure of where to sit. Did he sit with Bella and her friends? Or maybe with the cute guy who was staring at him from across the room? The bunch of giggly girls that were about three yards away was definitely not an option.

Much to his relief, Bella walked in with five other people who Draco didn't know. They sat down and she gestured him over, smiling.

"Guys, this is Draco. Draco just moved here from Surrey. Draco, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and my boyfriend Edward." Bella said, pointing to each of the people she was sitting with.

The girl Alice was in his French class, she sat behind him. The boy Emmett was in his P.E class, the dude was pro when it came to… just about anything. There was something strange about them but Draco couldn't put his finger on it.

Draco sat down, waving shyly. "Hello, nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too. I can tell we'll be really good friends. Do you enjoy shopping, Draco?" Alice asked.

Draco looked at her, shocked. When she spoke he knew what she was; vampire. They all were, they had the eyes, the skin, and the voices. He had to get Bella away from them, now. "Erm, yeah. Hey Bella, I need to talk to you, now." He got up, pulling her away from the table and outside the cafeteria.

"Bella, you can't hang out with them, they're-" Draco said, panicking.

"They're what Draco? Why do you have a problem with them?" Bella asked, instantly getting furious.

"They're…" Draco dropped his voice to a whisper, "Vampires. You can't be around them, it's not _safe_!"

Bella looked at him blankly, and then laughed. "Draco, I know. I have known."

"What? They told you?" Draco asked.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, Edward told me when we started dating. Er, well, I kind of figured it out but still. He didn't try to cover it up; just made sure I wanted to be involved with him even though he was what he is. Wait, how did you know?"

Draco froze. He didn't know whether to tell her or not. He decided not. "I can't tell you, not yet. But I will, okay?"

She nodded, "Alright. But you _will_ tell me."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you after okay? I've got to do something right now."

Bella looked at him strangely, but nodded. "Alright, I'll see you in Chem next period."

Draco dashed off, straight to Severus's classroom. He burst through the door to find his godfather bent over his lunch, all alone.

Severus looked up, startled. He smiled, "Hello Draco, glad to see you. How's your first day?"

Draco closed the door, "Severus, there are vampires here!"

Severus nodded, "Draco, you don't need to worry. You see, American vampires are _much _more civilized than the ones you were taught about. The ones with golden eyes, you don't need to worry about. They're 'vegetarian' vampires."

"But Sev, Bella's dating one!" Draco exclaimed, appalled.

"Ah so she's the one dating the vampire. They've cause quite the ruckus in the past few months, you know. They even went to Italy and caused a gigantic scene about a week ago. I'd heard about them, but hadn't known it was innocent little Bella from across the street. Wow." Severus said, as if they were chitchatting about random gossip. He took a sip of his coffee.

"So, she's safe? It's okay for her to date one?"

Severus nodded, "I suppose so. But he's going to have to change her soon, I just know it."

Draco gasped, "What? No! He can't!"

"Oh Draco, relax, you hardly know the girl. Just don't get attached and you won't be affected." Severus said, shrugging.

"Sev, how can you be so cold?"

"You've got to learn to be detached, Draco. It's a valuable skill to have in this lifestyle that we've taken up."

"But Sev…. Can I tell her why I moved here? Why we've been forced to move here?"

Severus laughed, "Absolutely not."

"Severus, I've got to though! I freaked and told her that she shouldn't be hanging around them because they're vampires and then she asked me how I knew and I told her I couldn't tell her yet but I would and she said I better and Sev, I just have to!" Draco said, all in one breath.

Severus shook his head and sighed, "Draco, what am I going to do with you. Well, let me meet these vampires and I'll let you know whether you can or not. I must talk to the head of their 'family' as they call it."

Draco sighed, "Okay Sev, I give. I won't argue with you about this."

Just as Draco finished his sentence, the bell rang and Severus was suddenly detached, he was a teacher again.

Students filed in, taking their seats. "Please take your seat, Draco Snape."

Draco turned and took a seat, wrinkling his nose at the new name he'd be using from now on. It was so… _odd_.

Bella took a seat next to Draco, smiling. Severus began his lesson and Draco stopped listening after the word 'Nitrogen'. Instead, he and Bella discreetly played a game of tic-tac-toe, a game that kept Draco entertained for hours.

A/N:** R&R**


	7. Savior

**A/N: Here is Chapter Six! Woo hoo! I received a review from someone who was concerned that I would leave this story unfinished and I just wanted to say I have no intention of abandoning my story! This story is too precious to me for me to just leave it unfinished and just… there. Anywho, enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: 

*~Jake: Musical89 does not own my friends (and enemies) from Twilight

Draco: Nor my friends and enemies from Harry Potter

Jake: But Musical does own the interesting storyline! ~*

Lean On Me Chapter Six ~ Savior

"Ah, freedom." Bella said, stretching and picking her bag up off the table top. The bell had just rung and they were out of school for the day, "So what do you feel like doing?"

Draco smiled a bit shyly, "Could we go and see Jake?"

Bella stopped and looked at the smile on Draco's face, "Why?" she asked, trying to figure out why Draco was so happy at the idea of seeing Jake.

Draco shrugged, "I dunno, I just feel like seeing Jacob."

Bella resumed walking and Draco followed her and climbed into her truck. She started the old truck with a bit of effort and they began the drive up to La Push. "So, Draco, I know this is a bit of a personal question but I just need to ask… What is your sexual orientation?"

Draco laughed, "Sexual orientation? Really Bells? Why can't you just ask which way I swing?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, I just never asked someone that before. I didn't want to be too blunt with it I guess."

Draco laughed. "Well, I suppose I am bisexual. I like both genders, though I have only ever gone out with guys. Well, maybe that would make me gay?"

Bella nodded, "I suspected that. So, you have a crush on Jake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Draco nodded, averting his gaze. "I think he's really good looking and he has a spectacular personality. And he seems to have a good heart."

Bella smiled, "I think you would be really good for him. He's going through kind of a rough spot; he doesn't really have anyone to talk to about it."

"Why doesn't he talk to you?"

"Because I'm sort of the cause of it. He liked me but I don't like him that way. I mean, I love him, but I'm not _in_ love with him. You know?" Bella said, trying to make Draco understand.

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I know. Something similar to that happened to me."

"Really? What was it? If you don't mind me asking."

"There was this girl, Pansy Parkinson, we were really close. We pretty much grew up together. She really liked me but I just was not attracted to her. So eventually I had to tell her I just couldn't be with her because I was with this guy I knew, named Blaise Zabini. We weren't actually together but he was openly gay so we pretended and then faked this huge break up, it was interesting. Then we made it look like we hated each other for a long time, until we made up and everything settled down." Draco said, going back to Hogwarts in his mind.

"Wow that was a good plan. Was the girl really bitter after?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. She kind of still hates me." Draco said, sighing. "There's no point in apologizing because there's nothing for me to apologize for. Besides, what would I have said to her? 'Sorry that I'm gay'?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I get what you mean…"

"But you and Jake… you seem like such good friends still; you have got to keep it that way. If I had such a close relationship with someone like you two have, I would never let it go." Draco said, sighing.

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"I've never really had close friends."

"You've got me and Jake." She said, smiling and pulling onto some property and parking. She climbed out and stood straight. She cupped her hands and made a sort of bird-like sound. "_Ruk-koo!"_

Jacob answered the call with the same sound and came jogging out of a house, he jumped over the railing that was all around the deck and ran up to Bella and Draco.

He hugged Draco, "Hey! Good to see you, how was your first day of school in Forks with all the other pale faces?" he asked.

Draco returned the hug and tried not to blush, "Good, but boring. I fell asleep in two of my classes actually, that must have been a great first impression on those two teachers… It was pretty much the same as school where I came from." He shrugged. 'Except, at school here, we didn't use magic once' he added in his head.

Jacob smiled at Bella, "Hey Bell, did he meet the leeches?"

She nodded, "And he knows too."

Jacob looked shocked, "Does he know about me?"

She shook her head, "I thought you'd like to tell him."

Jacob nodded, "I see."

"Well, I will leave you guys alone, I have got a _ton_ of homework and I had better get going. Give me a call when you want a ride back, okay?" She said to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened, "But-"

Bella cut him off, "Bye guys! Have a good afternoon!" She said and jogged to the truck, starting it and leaving.

Draco stared in disbelief. "Did she just do that?"

Jacob nodded slightly, "I think she did…"

Draco laughed, "Wow, she's something else."

Jacob nodded, "You can never tell what she's gonna do."

Draco shook his head, "Wow, just wow."

"Well, would you like to go to the beach? It is kind of a long walk but it's a really pretty beach. Too bad I don't have the Rabbit running yet…" Jake said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, sound good. What's the Rabbit?" Draco asked.

"Hey dad, me and Draco are going to the beach! Be back later!" Jake yelled into the house.

"Okay Jacob, have fun!" His dad yelled back.

"It's the car I'm working on right now. It's going to be such a great car once I'm finished with it. It's already great but it will be even better once I get all the new parts and install them." Jacob said as they started walking.

Draco nodded, "Sounds pretty cool."

"I'll show it to you one of these days, if you'd like. Once I clean up the garage." Jacob said.

"Why would you have to clean it up? It's a garage; it's not supposed to be immaculate." Draco said, tilting his head.

Jacob laughed, "Look at you, with your fancy words."

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want you to see my dirty and sloppy workspace; you'll think I'm a total slob. Which isn't true most of the time." Jacob said.

Draco smiled, "Okay, you do that. Spend extra time cleaning up your garage when it probably doesn't even need cleaning."

"Thanks, I will." Jacob said, smiling.

Draco laughed. He didn't know why Bella had left them alone, but he certainly wasn't going to hold it against her.

"So, Draco, you remember how you said that you had someone back in Surrey?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Did you say that there was nothing going on between you?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah. He didn't even know that I liked him."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "He?"

Draco nodded, not looking at Jacob. Trying not to notice his beautiful tan skin, trying not to look at his well defined body. He didn't notice any of it. "Yeah. I'm, er, gay."  
Jacob nodded, "That's cool. I'm bisexual myself. Found out two years ago. I want to say it was a shocker but I can't. I guess I always knew but didn't."

Draco looked at Jake, 'There's no way this beautiful guy could be interested in me! No way! So don't even get your hopes up!' he mentally shouted. "Really. Same here. I found out about three years ago. I never told my parents though."

"I told my dad. He's cool with it; he just says to be careful." Jacob said.

"You're so lucky you have such a cool dad." Draco said.

"Your dad seems pretty cool too, a bit uptight sometimes but he seems cool." Jacob said.

It was then that Draco remembered that Jacob had never met his real father. He did not know how tyrannical Lucius was. Jacob thought Severus was his father, for now. He couldn't wait to tell Jacob the truth, it felt wrong to lie to him. "He can be. When he's not really stressed or anything, he's a good father to me."

Jacob nodded, "I see."

"So, you said something earlier to Bella, you asked if I knew about you. What did you mean?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I'm a werewolf." Jacob said.

"That makes sense." Draco said, nodding.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Well, if the Cullens are vampires and they're pale and lean, it only makes sense that you would be a werewolf because you're tan and muscular." Draco said.

Jacob nodded, "I can see where you'd make the connection."

"So, do you have a pack?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, of course. They're like family." Jacob said, "I don't know how I would survive being what I am if they weren't here for me."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to be a werewolf. It's dangerous to the people around me. If I slip up, just once, I could harm someone close to me. I could scar them forever. That's what happened to the leader of my pack, Sam Uley. He lost his temper for one second, just one, and he transformed and scarred his fiancée Emily. She has got scars all on one side of her face. He's got to look at the product of one mistake forever." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"Wow that must be really… stressful."

Jacob nodded and stopped walking. They had reached the beach. "Well here it is, First Beach."

"Wow, it's so… beautiful." Draco whispered, watching the waves wash up on the sand. He'd never been to the beach before; it was a first for him. "I've never been at a beach."

"What? Never?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

Draco shook his head, "Nope. Always wanted to. It looks so nice."

Jacob laughed, "Well, come on then, you've got to feel the sand between your toes." He said, taking off his shoes and socks.

Draco followed suit and gingerly stepped onto the sand. They left their shoes and started walking slowly along the beach, "Huh. Interesting, for sure."

Jacob laughed. "Wow, you've never been to the beach? Ever? You've never felt the cold caress of the waves as they wash over your toes and make the sand swirl and tickle your feet?"

"Whoa, that was kind of poetic." Draco said, shocked.

"I can be poetic at times. Even though I don't look like it." Jake shrugged and grinned. "So, want to go in the water?"

Draco shook his head slightly, "I don't know about that…"

"Aw, come on, I'll be right here with you." Jake said, taking Draco's hand and tugging him toward the water.

Draco was still unsure but he was with Jake, what was the worst that could happen? So he let Jake lead him to the water, although he stopped when his feet were covered. "Merlin's beard! Could that be any colder?" he exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard?" Jacob asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

Draco shrugged, "Just an expression I use."

Jacob laughed, "Well, it could be colder. This is warmer than usual, actually."

Draco shook his head. "That is insane."

"Wanna go deeper?" Jacob asked.

"Not really." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun Dray." He said, tugging Draco farther into the water.

Draco let Jake drag him into the water until it was up to his waist. "No more, this is far enough."

"This is it?" Jake asked.

Draco nodded, "I don't want to go all the way out there… I can't swim." He admitted, looking away from Jacob.

"I could teach you if you want." Jacob offered.

Draco laughed, "Not in the ocean! Maybe in a pool."

Jacob laughed, "You aren't scared, are you?" he teased.

"No, I'm not scared; I am terrified. I don't want to drown." Draco said, crossing his arms.

"You won't drown, Draco, I won't let you." Jacob said.

As Jacob finished speaking, a giant wave crashed over Draco, pulling him deeper into the ocean. Draco took a deep breath as he was pulled under the water. He realized Jacob couldn't see him and panicked. He tried to remember all he could about how not to drown. Hold your breath, swim sideways, and do not panic. If you panicked, your heart beat faster and you would need oxygen sooner. Draco couldn't help but panic, he was being thrown about in the water and he could not even stand up. It felt as if he'd been swept out so far, he doubted he was even at a point where he could stand. The edges of his vision began to darken, but he wouldn't let himself black out. Jacob had said he wouldn't let Draco drown, all Draco had to do was stay calm, and Jacob would help him.

But it is hard to stay calm when you don't know which way is up and which is down. It is hard to stay calm when you know that you can not take a breath or your lungs would fill with water and you would drown. It is hard to stay calm when you are being thrashed around by the waves with no control over your own movement.

Suddenly, Draco felt an arm around his waist and his head was lifted above the water. Then he knew Jacob had found him. Jacob had not let him drown. With that thought in his head, Draco blacked out.


	8. Loss and Gain

**A/N: Sorry, M.I.A. for two weeks but things have been hectic. Just letting you guys know that I haven't given up on this story. BUT there is a possibility of it being put on hold for about a month and a half. It's a small one but one none the less… maybe I'd get more reviewers if I started again in May… Anywhoo, for now, this story is still alive! And to make up for my absence, it is pretty long.**

_**Jacob: We are not owned by Musical but the twisted storyline is all due to Musical.**_

Lean on Me Chapter Seven ~ Loss and Gain

Jacob could only watch as Draco was pulled into the water. He could just stand there as the pale, skinny, fragile boy was pulled into the water with a look of horror on his face. As soon as movement returned to him, Jacob rushed into the water after Draco but the waves had picked up and they had already swept Draco away.

"Draco!" He yelled, even though he knew it was useless. The boy couldn't hear Jacob, no matter how much he called.

Jacob stopped, took a deep breath and scanned the waters. He saw nothing but water… wait! There! There was Draco… staying still… not moving. Jacob chased after him, trying to get to him before another wave came, but failed. It was as if the cruel ocean was playing a twisted game of cat and mouse with Jacob, and using Draco as the mouse.

He saw him again, just a bit away, and dove, reaching out with both hands. His arm wrapped around Draco's waist and he yanked Draco toward him, scooping the boy up and holding him close to his chest. He felt Draco's body go limp and dread filled him.

Jacob laid him in the sand and began CPR, to the best of his ability. He reached into Draco's pocket and pulled out his cell phone, praying it was still working… but it wasn't. The screen flickered and died.

Jacob swore, dropping the phone, and kept trying to get Draco to stir, spit out water, something. "Draco, wake up!" he said. _Damn it, why haven't I gotten a cell by now?_ Jacob thought.

Jacob went on performing CPR until Draco started coughing and choking up water. Jacob helped him sit up, supporting Draco and patting his back.

"There you go, you're alright." Jacob comforted Draco as tears ran down the blonde boy's face.

"I- I almost d-drowned…" Draco sobbed.

"But you didn't. I've got you, Dray, relax." Jacob said.

Draco took a deep, shaky breath and looked at Jacob, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do. I was the one who pulled you into the water." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"But you were the one who saved me as well, so doesn't it even out?" Draco whispered.

Jacob thought about this for a minute, "I don't know. I still feel terrible. I'm so sorry Draco, really, I am."

Draco shook his head, "Don't. You saved my life, Jake. And I'll never forget it"

"Then again, it'd be pretty difficult to forget an experience like this, huh?" Jacob said, shaking his head and looking at the damn waves that swept Draco out. There was no reason that they should've gotten that rough. They were perfectly calm and inviting now, as if they had no potential to harm anyone.

"Yeah, definitely." Draco said, following Jacob's gaze.

Jacob noticed that Draco didn't pull out of his arms; he was letting Jacob support him. Jacob shifted so that Draco was leaning against his chest. "Are you okay?"

Draco shrugged, "I'm alive. But my throat burns like hell and I feel like I'm about to pass out any second."

Jacob shook his head, "I need to get you back to my house. Then I can call your dad."

Draco shook his head, "No, don't worry him. I'll just call Bella." He said, reaching for his phone.

"It doesn't work. Won't even turn on. I tried it." Jacob said.

"Stupid phone." Draco said, and chucked it into the water.

"Can you walk, Draco?" Jacob asked.

"I dunno, I think so." Draco said, getting up.

Jacob felt a pang of sadness that Draco was out of his arms but pushed it aside.

Draco stood, and then fell. His head was spinning, he felt like throwing up. So he did. He got on his knees and puked.

Jacob shook his head and held Draco's hair away from his face, waiting for the boy to empty his stomach. Then, when he was finished, Jacob took handfuls of sand and covered the throw up.

"Damn it, now what?" Draco moaned, dropping onto the sand.

"I've no idea. I know we can't just let you sit here, it's going to get dark in a while and it gets really cold at night here." Jacob said, scratching his head and pulling Draco up and towards him. Draco rested his head on Jacob's legs and Jacob let himself absentmindedly run his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Hey, Jake, is that you?" a voice called.

Jacob turned as well as he could to see a group of guys that had just arrived. They were the other members of the pack.

"Yeah, right here Paul!" Jacob shouted.

The guys walked over, and, seeing Draco lying on Jacob, raised their eyebrows at him but didn't ask questions yet.

"He's not in good shape. He almost drowned and he's too weak to walk. We've got to get him to the house, Sam." Jacob said.

One of the guys nodded. He looked dominant, in control. "Alright. Can you carry him? Seems like you two are close."

Jacob nodded. He got up and picked Draco up and carried him to the truck that the guys had come in. He set him in the cab next to Sam and his friend Quil Ateara. Jacob climbed into the bed of the truck and the rest of the pack climbed in too, settling in. All the guys were there today; Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth.

As soon as the truck started moving, Embry leaned forward, "Do I sense an imprint?" he asked.

Jacob looked away, embarrassed, and shrugged.

"Does he know what you are?" Paul asked. He was sitting stiffly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah… I just couldn't keep it from him. When he asked me about it, I tried not to tell him but just…"

"Couldn't? Felt like if you didn't tell him, you'd be suffocated with the words you wanted to say?" Paul offered.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly it."

Paul's expression and body language softened and he groaned, "Dude… that's just how I felt the first time I tried to keep something from your sister. You've imprinted."

"On a dude." Jared said, staring at the passing trees.

"You guys knew that was a possibility! I told you guys way long ago." Jacob said, becoming defensive. He didn't like the way Jared was talking to him.

"I know, relax Jake, gosh. You're starting to get all emotional and crap." Jared said.

"So are you going to tell him?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. How would I tell him?" Jacob said.

"You just tell him. Get him alone, and do it. What's his name?" Paul asked.

"Draco." Jacob said quietly. He loved saying Draco's name. It was foreign and different. Strange and unusual but completely beautiful.

"Just tell him, 'Draco, you're my imprint.' And wait for him to ask what it is, then explain it to him." Paul said, shrugging. His expression became distant and Jake guessed it was because he was remembering when he told Rachel.

They reached Emily's and the truck rolled to a stop. Jacob jumped out of the bed of the truck and opened the passenger door. He gently picked Draco up and carried him inside.

"Em, do you have a bed or couch or something where I can lay my… um, Draco." Jacob asked.

Emily looked up from the vegetables she was chopping up in her kitchen. "Sure, you can set your Draco in the first room." She said, pointing with her knife.

Jacob nodded and walked up the hallway and laid Draco down on the bed gently. He sat down next to him, "Are you okay? Who should I call to come get you?"

"Not my dad. He'd have a heart attack." Draco whispered. Even his whisper was hoarse, as if he couldn't talk any louder.

"Well Dray, I don't know who else to call. You can't walk so I can't just send you home with Bella; she wouldn't be able to get you out of the truck." Jacob said, running his fingers though his hair and sighing in frustration.

"I'd be able to get myself into the house." Draco said.

"And how would you do that? Crawl?" Jacob asked.

Draco nodded and looked away, "I was planning on it."

Jacob shook his head, "No, you're not going to do that… You know what, I'll call Bella, have her pick us up and drive to your house. Then I'll help you into your house and I'll run home."

"No Jacob, it's a pretty long run and you'll get tired. There's no way you can run all the way back here." Draco said, shaking his head.

Jacob stared at Draco for a minute, and then laughed. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair, he couldn't resist it. "Draco, I'm a werewolf remember. I can run all the way back here in no time."

"Really?" Draco asked.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. Speaking of the whole being a werewolf thing… there's something I gotta tell you."

"Okay, I'm all ears." Draco said.

Jacob paused, not sure how to say it. Then decided to follow Paul's advice. "I've imprinted on you, Draco."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together, "You what?"

"Imprinted. It's like… finding my soul mate. It's the ultimate bond. Once a werewolf imprints, he or she can't forget their imprint. They're constantly on the person's mind and they can't stop thinking about their imprint. It's like, once you see the one, it's not gravity holding you to the Earth anymore; it's them. You'll do anything for them, be anything."

Draco didn't respond at first. He sat and stared at Jacob, his face was unreadable. "Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded, "I talked with Paul on the ride here and I've felt the feeling through Sam. Through the emotional and mental bond we as a pack share when we're in our wolf form."

Draco nodded slowly, "Wow. That explains why I've been unable to stop thinking about you since we met."

Jacob smiled, "I figured I needed to tell you. I couldn't keep it from you anymore. I felt like I'd just lose it."

Draco smiled, "I'm glad you told me. Now I won't be left wondering whether you felt these feelings or not."

"Jake, come here!" Emily called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jacob told Draco, getting up.

Draco sighed and nodded. Jacob left the room and Draco lay there, staring at the ceiling. He felt like crap and all he wanted to do was sleep but he was scared to, he thought he might have hit his head hard earlier.

Jacob came back in and sat next to Draco, "I just called Bella and she's on her way right now."

Draco nodded, not wanting to show his disappointment that his time with Jacob was almost up but Jacob seemed to sense it anyway.

"If you'd like, I could stay with you when Bella drops us off. I don't have to leave if you don't want me to." Jacob offered.

"I don't know. I'm not sure my dad would allow it." Draco said.

"He doesn't have to know. I could take you and drop you off, leave, and then go back later tonight." Jacob said.

Draco shook his head, "No Jake, not tonight."

Jacob nodded, "Draco, I know this is kind of early, we barely know each other, but I need to ask you… please, just, don't go out with any other guys? I can promise you right now I wont go out with anyone because of… well, you."

"Jacob, I don't understand what you're asking me…" Draco said.

Jacob sighed, "Well, basically what I'm trying to ask is could we be… exclusive? I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. I know we haven't discussed our relationship, if we'll have one, I just need to know you won't be out with other guys…"

"So what you're asking is if I would be your boyfriend?" Draco asked, trying to clarify.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah."

"Of course." Draco said, smiling.

Jacob smiled, "If you want, you could take a nap while we wait for Bella, you must be tired." Jacob said.

"I don't really want to sleep yet, I think I hit my head earlier." Draco said, chewing his lip nervously.

"You did? You should have told me earlier. Let me see." Jacob said, helping Draco sit up. Jacob examined the back of Draco's head, "You definitely hit it. You've got one hell of a bump."

Draco groaned, "Great, another thing wrong."

"It should be fine. I think. Let me get Sam in here, he knows more about this stuff than I do." Jacob said. "Sam, could you come here?" he called over his shoulder.

Sam came in and stopped. "Yeah? What can I do for you Jake?"

"Could you look at this? He's got a pretty big bump right here." Jacob said, frowning.

Sam nodded and approached Draco. He took one look at Draco's head and laughed. "Jake, this is barely a bump. It's not bruised at all. You're just being a worrisome mate."

Jacob shook his head, "But look at that, you're telling me that he's fine? It's a bump Sam."

Sam laughed, "Yes Jake, I know it's a bump but it's nothing to be worried about. There's very little swelling and it should go away within two days."

Jake nodded, "Alright. Well, thanks for checking it…"

Sam smiled and shook his head. "You'll be fine Draco. I see no reason for you to go to the doctor or be at all worried about it. Don't let Jake convince you otherwise."

Draco nodded, "Thanks."

Sam frowned, "Your throat, however, doesn't sound good. That can't be comfortable."

"It hurts. A lot."

"Describe it to me, please. How does it feel?"

"Like sandpaper is being scraped against the inside of my throat every time I talk. Or swallow. Or breathe." Draco said.

"Well, let me see if we can come up with something to help you with that okay? I'll be back." Sam said and walked out of the room.

Jake turned to Draco, "If it hurts so badly, why have you been talking so much?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. I love it when I can talk to you." Draco said, not looking at Jacob.

Jacob sighed. "You shouldn't be talking. It's just going to screw your throat up more."

Draco just looked at Jacob.

"Here, drink this." Sam said, walking in and handing Draco a mug containing a thick, nearly opaque substance.

"Is it safe for him to drink that? It looks… ugh." Jake said, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Of course it's safe you numbskull. I made it myself." Said a girl who was leaning against the doorframe. She had short hair that barely went beneath her ear lobes.

"Now I'm seriously worried. You let Leah make this? Did you watch her?" Jake asked Sam.

Sam nodded, "Have a little faith."

"Yeah, have a little faith Jake. I wouldn't try to poison your mate without a good reason. Or, at least until you get more attached." Leah mocked from the doorway.

Sam shook his head. "Don't listen to them Draco they're always at each others throats. Drink this and it'll make you feel a bit better. It'll give you a little energy boost as well."

"What's in it?" Draco asked.

"You don't want to know until after you drink it." Leah said, faking sweetness.

Draco stared at Leah and took the cup from Sam. He took a small sip and nearly gagged. "Ugh, gross!"

"Hey, it'll make you feel batter. No one ever said it tasted good." Leah shrugged, "It'd be best if you chugged it."

Draco nodded and drank the contents of the mug, wrinkling his nose. "Nasty. What was in that?"

"Wait for it to settle in your stomach a bit. If you've got a weak stomach and I tell you, you'll throw it right up." Leah said. She turned and walked away without another word.

"I like her." Draco said. "She's got spunk."

"You're just about the only one who thinks that." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Jacob! That's not nice." Sam scolded.

"So what? She isn't nice." Jacob said, shrugging.

Sam shook his head. There was a honk from out front that let them know Bella was there. Jacob stood and picked Draco up, not bothering to ask him if he could walk. "Alright, thanks Sam. I'll see you soon."

Sam nodded, "No problem Jacob. Glad I helped. It was very nice meeting you Draco; I look forward to seeing you around here more."

Draco smiled and nodded, "Same here." He whispered, not wanting to talk any louder so he wouldn't irritate his throat anymore.

Jacob walked out of the house, calling goodbyes over his shoulder and a thank you to Emily.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Bella asked, freaking out when she saw Draco. "He's so pale!"

"He's always pale." Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "Draco had a little incident. He almost drowned. But he's okay." He put Draco in the middle seat and he slid in, shutting the door. He buckled Draco's seatbelt even though it was unnecessary, and then buckled his own.

Bella shook her head and began driving, "I don't think I want to know. I'm just really glad you're okay Draco."

Draco smiled and opened his mouth to say thank you but no words came out.

Jacob's eyes widened, "Draco, can you talk?"

Draco mouthed the word yes but no sound came out. His eyes widened and he tried to talk, scream, shout, anything but it seemed as though his voice was just gone. Poof.

Jacob growled, a low sound that came from deep in his chest, "I'll kill her."

Draco shook his head and touched his throat. He stroked it and nodded.

Jacob tilted his head in confusion, "What?"

"His bag is right by your feet; get him a pen and notebook." Bella suggested, pointing.

Jacob nodded, "Good thinking Bella." He reached into Draco's backpack and pulled out a notebook that had a black background with red hearts on the cover. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He turned to a blank page and handed Draco the notebook and a pen.

Draco wrote, **My throat feels ****GREAT**

"But Draco, you can't talk." Jacob pointed out.

**But my throat doesn't hurt. That's a plus, right?**

Jacob sighed, "Wouldn't you rather have a sore throat and be able to talk than no voice at all?"

**Sometimes you gotta compromise, Jake.**

Jacob shook his head and growled again, "I'm going to kill her. Right when I get back. She knew what she was doing; she's great with herbs and medicinal mixtures."

"Who gave Draco what?" Bella asked.

"Leah gave Draco some unknown substance. Knowing what it was going to do, I bet." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"What was it? Like plants?" Bella asked.

"Plant extracts and probably some spices like cinnamon or something." Jacob said, shrugging, "I don't know exactly."

"Just calm down Jacob, getting upset isn't going to do anything for you right now." Bella said in a soothing voice.

An unknown feeling burned in Draco, _he_ should be the one soothing Jacob, not her; she had no place in comforting him, let her go and comfort that vampire she loved so much. As soon as he thought the thought, Draco felt bad. Why in the world was he this upset? And about something so small? Maybe it was that imprinting thing Jacob told him about.

They rode in silence until Bella turned the truck onto their street.

"Well, here's our stop." She said, pulling halfway into Draco's driveway.

Jacob nodded and climbed out, "Thank you Bella, I appreciate it."

Bella smiled, "Anytime Jake, see you later Draco. I'll come by later and drop off some of Grandma Swan's famous chicken soup okay? You'll love it."

Draco nodded.

Jacob slung Draco's bag onto his shoulder, picked up Draco and nudged the truck's door shut with his hip. He walked up the walkway with Draco in his arms, bridal style. Draco cuddled closer to Jake's chest, not even trying to resist.

Jacob laughed, "So where're your keys?"

Draco reached into his pocket and rummaged for his keys. He froze. His keys were gone! They must have fallen out at one point while he was at the beach! And his key fob that Sev had given him was gone too!

"Ah, found them." Jacob said, pulling them out of the front pocket of Draco's backpack.

Oh! Right! Draco had put them in his bag so he wouldn't lose them! Whew.

Jacob fumbled with the keys for a second before finding the correct one and sliding it into the lock. The lock opened with a _click_ and Jacob pushed his way inside.

"So, to your room or would you prefer the couch?" Jacob asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed up the stairs.

Jacob laughed and climbed the stairs backward; he found it easier to do so while carrying Draco. He walked directly to Draco's room and went to set Draco down on his bed but stopped when Draco protested.

Jacob looked at Draco confused, "Then where do you want me to set you?"

Draco pointed to the floor.

Jacob raised an eyebrow but said nothing, setting Draco down gently and dropping down on the floor next to him, lying down and propping his head up with his hand.

Draco pulled out a pen and the same notebook out of his bag. **How did you know this was my room?**

Jacob laughed, "Lucky guess." He shrugged.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that hard to guess, there weren't many options." Jacob shrugged.

Draco smiled. **Ha-ha alright. Thanks again for saving me… I was so scared.**

"I'm so sorry Draco, I should have listened to you and not pressured you to go in the water. God, if something had happened to you because of my stupidity… god." Jacob said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Draco put a hand on Jacob's arm to make him look at him. **It's okay. Nothing happened to me and it wasn't entirely your fault, it's not like you dragged me against my will. I agreed and let you take me in the water. In part, it's my fault too.**

Jacob shook his head, "You don't understand Draco, if something had happened it still would've been my fault because it was my idea to go into the water and my bright idea to go even deeper in the water than we were. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had drowned."

**But I didn't Jake. I'm fine.**

"Fine? You call losing your voice fine?" Jacob asked, raising his voice.

**Jake, calm down. It's just temporary, I'd bet my life on it. Watch, tomorrow I'll be just fine.**

"But the thing that upsets me is we don't know how long this is going to last. We don't know. But Leah did and she didn't even warn either of us!" Jacob said, shaking his head.

**I'll be just fine in the morning, I bet you.**

Jacob smiled, "Bet me what?"

**Five sickles.**

The smile immediately faded. "Five _what?_"

Draco froze, realizing what he'd just wrote.

Downstairs, the door shut and Severus called out, "Draco, are you home? I saw Bella's truck in her driveway." His footsteps climbed the stairs and he opened the door to Draco's room. He took in the scene before him slowly. Draco laying on the floor, wet. Jacob lying a foot away from him. A notepad between them.

"I wasn't aware you had company, son." Severus said.

Draco shrugged.

"Is there a reason your clothes and hair are wet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the doorframe.

Draco shrugged again.

"Is there a reason you aren't speaking?"

Draco nodded.

Jacob stood up. "Sir, Draco and I went to the beach earlier and I made the mistake of taking him into the water when he warned me he didn't know how to swim. The waves were completely calm before we got in the water but when we got out to about waist deep water, the waves picked up incredibly fast and pulled Draco out. I pulled him out and got him conscious again but he's got no voice."

"And how did you two get here?" Severus asked.

"Bella drove us. She had been visiting with her boyfriend and his family while we went to the beach." Jacob said.

"That's funny because I was with the Cullens all afternoon and I don't recall seeing Bella there once." Severus said calmly, "Want to try again?"

"No, thank you, sir." Jacob said, ducking his head.

"You may leave my house now. Thank you for saving my boy." Severus said coolly.

Jacob nodded and waved goodbye to Draco, walking down the stairs and out of the house without a word.

"Now let's get you up off the floor." Severus said, pulling Draco up and supporting him. He moved him over to the bed and set him down. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Goodnight, Draco." He said, shutting off the light and closing Draco's door.

Draco Malfoy-now-Snape drifted into a fitful sleep.


	9. A Very Familiar Face

**A/N: This chapter would have been up a long time ago but Fanfiction was having issues and wasn't letting me post it and then I got sick (still am) so I wasn't able to post it until now. It's long overdue and I appologize but hey, here it is! Okay so, chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… or Twilight… last time I checked… *checks again* Darn… still don't…**

Lean On Me Chapter Eight ~ A Very Familiar Face

Draco opened his eyes slowly and groaned. His head was pounding and his body was soar. He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom and spat out some of the mucus that was in his throat and tried his voice.

"Bloody hell, I'm a mess." He said, looking in the mirror at his knotted hair and wrinkled clothes.

Draco walked back to his room, grabbing fresh clothes and a towel. He slowly made his way back to the bathroom and took a shower which felt amazing on his sore muscles.

Clean, dressed, and wrinkle-free, Draco examined his arms to find red patches with dry skin flaking off. "Damn it all." He said, rummaging in the drawers for his eczema cream.

"Draco, are you awake?" Severus called.

"Yeah dad, I'm in the bathroom!" Draco called back.

"Oh you can talk this morning. Good. And apparently you can walk too. Come downstairs after you're finished." Severus said.

"Ugh, stairs…" Draco said, wondering how he was going to manage to walk down an entire flight. He walked into his room and spied the clothes hamper that was… just big enough for Draco to fit into…

Draco grabbed the hamper and paused at the top of the stairs. If he just went for it, he might be able to ricochet off the wall and turn the hamper so that he'd slide down the last two little ones and wouldn't have to deal with them at all. Draco set the hamper down on the floor, and gave the hamper a push while sitting down in it. The hamper went flying down the stairs, ricocheted off of the wall, turned, flew down the last two steps and slid through the living room to the kitchen, only stopping once it'd hit the fridge.

Severus walked into the kitchen with one eyebrow raised, "Didn't figure out how to stop before you got into the basket?"

Draco shook his head, "I didn't think that far ahead, actually. Could you help me up, Sev?" he asked, holding out his hands.

Severus pulled Draco up, kicking the basket into the corner. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, how come you can do that but when I do it you yell at me?" Draco asked.

Severus shrugged, "Because I can. Now, what went on yesterday after you got out of school?"

"Well, Bella and I went up to La Push but then Bella left suddenly and it was just me and Jake so we decided to go to the beach and I found out he was a werewolf on the way there and when we got to the beach he pulled me into the water and the waves swept me away and then he saved me and then we went to Emily's house and I drank this drink that Leah made and I lost my voice but my throat felt good and then Bella came and picked me and Jake up and then we got home and Jake walked me inside and stayed for a little bit until you came home…" Draco said in one breath.

"I see. And what is going on between you and that Jacob boy?" Severus asked.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Draco stuttered.

"There's something going on between you two, I can see it in the way he looks at you. Like he'd do anything for you." Severus said.

"Well… Jacob says it's called imprinting." Draco said.

"Really? I'm so happy for you Draco, being imprinted on is the best thing I could have hoped for you." Severus said, catching Draco off guard.

"Really? You don't have a problem with us… dating?" Draco asked.

"No, not at all. I'm happy you two found each other." Severus said.

"Oh.. erm, thanks I guess…" Draco trailed off, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, I went to the Cullen's house yesterday after my last class let out and I spoke with Carlisle, Edward's father. They seem very trustworthy, very respectable. I told them about us and how I would greatly appreciate if they didn't spread the word that two wizards were in town. Carlisle's wife, Esme, said they wouldn't say anything to anyone. The sister, Alice apparently likes you. She asked me to give you this." Severus said, handing Draco a small piece of folded up paper.

Draco opened it and read:

**Draco, Can't wait to go shopping! Text me or call me and let me know when you'd be free to go. I know the BEST shops in Northern California. We could take a road trip! It'd be fun!**

**354-6944**

**~Alice Cullen**

Draco laughed. "Okay, thanks Sev. Oh, and um my phone kind of got lost yesterday…"

Severus shook his head, "Oh Draco, really? Well, here, go to Port Angelas later on today and get another phone." He said, handing Draco two hundred dollar bills.

"Erm, Sev, what do I do with these?" Draco asked, examining the bills.

"You use them to get your phone. There will be a number that says how much the phone you're going to get costs and if it's under $180 then you can get it." Severus explained, getting up and heading for the door. "Do you need a ride to school or will Bella take you?"

"I'll get Bella to take me, thanks." Draco said.

"Alright. Stay out of trouble today Draco, _please._" Severus said, walking out the front door and closing the door behind him.

Draco sighed, sinking into the couch cushions. He groaned when he realized his backpack was upstairs and he'd have to retrieve it before he could leave. He grabbed the hamper and climbed the stairs slowly, taking them one at a time and pausing after each step. Ten minutes later, Draco was upstairs and had grabbed his backpack. He tossed the back over the railing of the stairs, letting it drop to the floor.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Draco called from upstairs.

"It's Jake!" Jacob called through the door.

"Come in, it's open!" Draco said.

Jacob walked in the door just as Draco climbed into the hamper. "Dray, what are you doing?" he asked as Draco took off down the stairs.

"Look out! I don't know how to steer this thing!" Draco exclaimed as he whooshed down the stairs, bounced off the wall, down the last two stairs and expected to go all the way to the kitchen again but Jacob caught the back of the hamper before Draco could go that far.

Jacob pulled Draco up, laughing, "What was all that?" he asked.

"It's the least painful way to get down the stairs." Draco said, shrugging and smiling.

Jacob laughed. "You're so goofy." He said, hugging Draco.

Draco hugged him back, smiling to himself.

Jacob pulled away and grinned, "You ready for school?"

Draco nodded, "I was getting ready to leave, as soon as I got my bag." He said, nodding to his black backpack, with a skulls and stars pattern, lying on the floor.

"Sounds like it was quite a production." Jacob laughed.

"I suppose it was." Draco agreed, nodding.

Jacob smiled and grabbed Draco's bag. He walked out the front door with Draco following him. "Hey Jake, where are we… wow, is that your bike? Where'd you get it?" Draco asked, admiring the beautiful motorcycle sitting in his driveway.

"I borrowed it from one of my friends. He always has motorcycles, like always. He's got too many to count." Jake said, straddling the bike. "It's a 2007 Ducati 1098S Superbike."

"Wow, it's so… wow." Draco said.

"Hop on." Jake said, smiling.

Draco grabbed his bag from Jacob, put on both straps, and climbed on the motorcycle behind Jake.

"Hold on tight." Jacob said, handing Draco a full-face helmet and putting one on himself.

Draco nodded, put on the helmet, and held on to Jacob's waist as Jacob started the bike and took off.

People pointed and whispered as Draco and Jacob slowed to a stop in front of the school.

Draco got off the bike and, leaning close to Jacob, asked, "Why are they pointing?"

"They're whispering too." Jacob said, smiling. He climbed off the bike as well, pulling out the key. They took off their helmets and Jacob set them on the back of the bike.

"Yes, but why?" Draco asked.

"Well, come on Draco, wouldn't you be a little shocked to see a big tall tan guy ride in on a bike with the new guy hugging the tan guys waist tightly?" Jacob asked.

Draco blushed. "I was not holding on tightly…"

"You so were." Jacob teased as he started walking toward the school.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, keeping pace with Jacob.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking my **boyfriend**," he said the word loud, "to class."

Draco smiled, "But aren't you already late to school?"

"Yeah, but who cares. I might just decide to be late to school every day from now on." Jacob said with a shrug.

"Might as well just go to school here." Draco laughed.

"That's a good idea; I don't think I'd be able to get it past the old man though." Jacob said sadly.

"I see. That's too bad though. You can't be being late to school every morning though; won't your father get upset?" Draco asked.

Jacob shook his head, smiling, "He's just glad if I go to school at all. I'm out a lot, doing stuff with the pack."

"I see…" Draco trailed off, wondering what stuff Jacob did with 'the pack'.

"Well, I'm afraid this is where I leave you." Jacob said, stopping outside of Draco's classroom.

"How did you know this was my class?" Draco asked, smiling.

Jacob grinned, "Bella told me. Or, well, I kind of asked her but that's not the point."

Draco laughed, "Stalker."

"Maybe." Jacob said, grinning wickedly.

"I've always wanted a cute stalker." Draco teased.

"Cool." Jacob said, smiling.

"Well, I'll see you later I guess. I'm going to Port Angelas to get another phone after school so I'll be able to talk to you more." Draco said.

"Do you have a ride up there?" Jacob asked.

Draco shook his head, "No. I was going to see if Bella or maybe one of the Cullens would give me a ride."

Jacob shook his head, "No. I won't have you alone with the Cullens. I don't like that idea. I can give you a ride; I've been meaning to go up there and get a phone anyway. I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Why don't you like the Cullen idea?" Draco asked, thinking about the shopping trip he and Alice were planning.

"I don't trust them. Especially not with the person who means the most to me. I don't even really want you to attend the same school as them but I don't really have a say in that matter." Jacob said seriously.

Draco wanted to pursue the subject further but decided against it. "Okay, I'll see you after school then." He said, smiling.

"See you then." Jacob said, hugging Draco and kissing his forehead. As soon as he pulled back he stopped, "Sorry, I just… had to do that…"

"It's fine." Draco said, smiling and blushing. He noticed Jacob was staring at something behind Draco and Draco turned around to see someone who looked awfully familiar standing across the hallway, looking at Draco with a frown.

The boy caught Draco looking at him and ducked his head. The boy's raven hair moved aside as the boy rushed away and Draco caught a glimpse of what he thought looked suspiciously similar to… a lightning bolt.


	10. Competition

**A/N: Yay! This chapter is on time this week! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse or the Twilight...erverse? O_o you know what I mean. Onward!**

Lean on Me Chapter Nine ~ Competition

Draco looked for the raven haired boy all day but didn't spot him until lunch. The boy was at a table by himself, eating an apple. He stared absentmindedly at the table and jumped when Draco dropped his bag in one of the chairs.

"Potter?" Draco asked, sitting down slowly.

The boy stared at Draco, studying his face.

"I'm pretty damn sure you're Potter. I don't see to many people with a lightning shaped scar." Draco said, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on one hand.

"Alright." Harry said quietly.

"'Alright'? That's all you have to say?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"What do you want me to say? It's not like we were close mates, Malfoy." Harry said, shrugging.

"How about explaining your self?" Why are you following me?"

"Following you?" Harry scoffed, "Yeah, right. Get over yourself."

"Why are you here?" Draco asked.

Harry looked around, "I'd rather not say. There are too many people here; you never know who's listening to your conversation."

"Then let's go somewhere that isn't so crowded." Draco said as the Cullens and Bella walked into the cafeteria. Bella's boyfriend looked at Draco oddly the leaned in and whispered something to Bella, causing her to look over.

Harry seemed hesitant.

"Come on Potter, you have nothing to be afraid of. If I was planning to get you, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Draco pointed out, grabbing his bag.

Harry nodded, "Good point there." He stood, taking a bite of the apple core, seeds and all. He grabbed his maroon backpack and they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Now, why are you here?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore decided that it would be best if I went away for a while. No contact with the rest of the Wizarding world, no wand. I'm planning to start learning wandless since that's the only kind of magic I'll be able to use here. Guess who I get to live with." Harry said, walking aimlessly until he stopped in front of a tree. He sat down under it, patting the spot next to him for Draco to sit down.

Draco sat, "Who?"

"Snape." Harry said, disgust in his voice.

"What? Snape? As in Severus Snape?" Draco asked in shock. This couldn't be happening. The second Draco got a wonderful boyfriend, the guy he'd had a crush on since he was eleven moves in with him. It would be just the two of them. And technically his godfather, but Severus was hardly ever at the house so he didn't count.

"Yeah, the way I see it, as long as I stay quiet and to myself, we won't kill each other." Harry said, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"Good plan." Draco murmured absentmindedly.

"So who are you staying with?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, Severus." Draco answered. Harry was bound to find out eventually so Draco saw no point in keeping it from him.

"Woah. Wait, so we'll be…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah."

"Will we share…"

"No. There are two spare rooms so we wouldn't."

"But we'll…"

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell. I think we'll kill each other…" Harry said, running his finger through his hair.

Draco blushed and looked down. He loved when Harry did that, he had no idea why. He just found it sexy. "We might not. You never know." _We might end up snogging each other till we suffocate. A guy could only hope._ Draco added in his mind.

"Just… don't kill me in my sleep… I'd like to be awake to see the bloke who finally offs me." Harry said, taking a last bite of the core the flinging the last bit into the grass.

"That's littering. And I won't try to kill you, as long as you don't try to kill me." Draco said, shrugging.

"Deal. It's not; it's giving back to the Earth. Some bird will come along and eat that, it'll be gone by tomorrow." Harry said.

Draco and Harry sat in silence, neither boy knowing what to say that wouldn't upset the fragile agreement that had been established between them.

Finally, Harry spoke, "So who's the big tan guy that was getting all possessive of you in the hall?"

Draco's stomach flip-flopped at the thought of Jacob. His Jacob. "That's Jake. Sorry, he's probably going to be like that for a while… I don't think he trusts you."

"What is he?" Harry asked, looking straight into Draco's eyes.

"A werewolf." Draco said, improvising to get Harry on another subject. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Harry that Jacob was his boyfriend. He felt it was wrong to hold back that information, then wondered why he felt that way. _It's not as if we're fooling around._ Draco justified.

"Wow, serious? He's like… massively huge." Harry said, shocked.

Draco laughed, "Very articulate. Yes, he's a big guy."

"Have you seen his wolf form yet?" Harry asked. He broke eye contact to watch a couple walking together.

"No, I haven't. Things have been so hectic since I got here; I haven't even had time to think about it." Draco said, watching the couple as well. The girl was talking quickly into the phone, she seemed upset.

The guy looked around and Draco saw it was Bella and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend saw Draco and nudged Bella. She followed his gaze and she said something else into the phone and hung up. They started walking toward Draco and Harry.

"You know them?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco nodded, "Hello Bella, hello… forgive me, I seem to have forgotten your name."

"Edward." He said, nodding.

"So what are you two up to?" Bella asked, sitting down about two feet in front of Draco. "Who's your friend, D?"

"This is Harry. We've known each other for a few years." Draco said, "Harry, this is Bella, we're neighbors."

"Please to meet you." Harry said, giving her a charming smile.

"Yeah. So what were you guys doing out here? Aren't you getting cold?" Bella asked. There was a suspicious tone in her voice.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he saw Harry was about to speak.

"We were just catching up." Harry said, smiling at Draco, "And it's sixty-eight degrees out today, not very cold."

Bella's eyes narrowed and Edward spoke next, "Out here, all by yourselves? Why?"

"We didn't want to be overheard, if that's okay with you." Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Edward, "I know it probably just _kills_ you not to know just what people are talking about, you must be so used to eavesdropping."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, eyes flashing.

"You must hear everything with that _vampire_ hearing of yours. And what you don't pick up, your _siblings_ probably do." Harry said.

Edward's expression was murderous, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry wasn't affected by the glare Edward gave him. If anything, he seemed to be trying to _provoke_ the vampire. "Oh, but you do. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, vamp. Have you snacked lately? Which of the poor citizens of Forks did you kill this time?"

Draco saw it was time he stepped in, "Don't provoke the vampire, Harry. I know you've got spectacular luck, but now is not the time to use it. I should probably explain, Harry is a wizard like me. I'm not sure how he found out there are vampires in Forks or how he deducted it was you and your family-"

"Like it was very difficult. They don't exactly blend in." Harry scoffed.

"- But you don't have to worry about him outing you guys or anything. Like I said, we're wizards so it wouldn't be wise to tell your secret seeing as you could just as easily tell ours." Draco said, ignoring the interruption.

"You're a wizard?" Bella gasped.

"You didn't tell her?" Draco asked Edward.

Edward shrugged, "I was going to do it today at lunch but then I heard you say that you wanted to go somewhere less crowded which didn't sound right to me so I told Bella and she called Jacob's friend and spoke to Jacob-"

"You called Jacob? What did you do that for?" Draco nearly shouted.

"He told me this morning to call him if I saw Harry trying anything suspicious and gave me his friend's number so… yeah." Bella said.

"And just what did you tell him?" Draco asked.

"That you and Harry went outside, to find somewhere it wasn't so crowded."

"When you say it like that it sounds so dirty!" Draco exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Well it sounded dirty when you said it, with the tone you used and with the look Harry was giving you we assumed the worst." Edward said.

"Oh Merlin. What did Jake say? What was his reaction?" Draco asked.

"I was not giving Draco a look!" Harry exclaimed.

Ignoring Harry, Bella sighed, "He got upset, he told us to find you guys and find out what was up. He said he'd be here soon… and there he is." She trailed off, looking into the woods across the parking lot.

He was far away but it was definitely Jacob crossing the parking lot, a s_hirtless_ Jacob. He crossed the small field that separated the tree where they were sitting from the parking lot and stopped in front of Harry. He was definitely upset.

"Who the hell are you? What the hell are you doing?" Jacob asked, trying not to shout but failing.

"Jake! Why aren't you in school? Did you skip?" Draco asked.

Jacob's expression and tone softened when looked at Draco, "I didn't go to school today, Sam called a meeting as soon as I got back on the reservation and that was still going on when Bella called Embry's phone. Which brings me to why I'm here, why did you want to go somewhere private with this guy? He looks like the guy you talked about when you first got here…"

"That's what this is about? Oh Jake, that was before you. Before us. We wanted to go somewhere we wouldn't be overheard. I assume Harry was worried about Edward or his family eavesdropping on us talking about the reason why he's come to Forks." Draco said, watching Jacob closely for his reaction.

Jacob's expression became irritated, "Which is?"

"Same reason I did, to get away."

"You guys weren't… you know, _doing_ anything?" Jacob asked, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

Draco stood and hugged Jacob, "No, we weren't doing anything."

Jacob hugged him back tightly. When Draco pulled back, Jacob kept his arm wrapped around Draco's waist possessively.

"In case you haven't figured it out, Draco's _mine._ We're_ together._" He said, glaring at Harry.

"I know. You made that clear when you kissed his forehead in the hall this morning. It's interesting how possessive you are and how jealous you get so easily. You're going to go ballistic when you find out-" Harry started but was cut off.

"Find out what?" Jacob asked Draco.

"He's going to be living with-" Draco started.

"No!" Jacob interrupted.

"Do you even know what he was going to say?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Stay out of this, blood sucker. It's none of your business." Jacob growled. "This guy is not moving in with you. I won't let that happen."

Harry smirked, "It already has. My things are already at the house." The bell rang and Harry stood up. He sauntered off with a triumphant grin on his face.

"By the way, I like Draco and I'll do all I can to get him to choose me." Harry called over his shoulder, not missing a beat. He disappeared into the crowd of students leaving Jacob standing there, shaking with fury.

**A/N: Reviews make the author happy and a happy author means I'll be more encouraged to write more because I'll know ya'll care! R&R!**


	11. Mistakes

Lean on Me Chapter 10 ~ Mistakes

"Jake, come on, stop being mad. How about this one? Its got this big touch screen on it, cool huh?" Draco asked, pointing to the new model of the android phone.

Draco had decided to try to cheer Jacob up by skipping his last class and going to Port Angeles early but so far it wasn't working. Jacob was pissed and had snapped at the saleswoman who had tried to tell him the special offers that were going on, and again at the salesman who had tried to explain that they didn't typically serve customers who weren't wearing shirts. They both decided to just give up.

"It wouldn't be any good to me. It would probably break." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"I meant for me…" Draco trailed off, hurt by Jacob's tone. Jacob had been like this for the whole three hours that they'd been in Port Angeles.

"Well if you want it sure. But think, what would you need that big of a screen for?" Jacob asked, walking over to look at the blackberry curve. "This looks like it would be a good phone. And look, if you set up an account and get this, you get a second one free. So we could get it for me and you could have the free one to activate with your account."

Draco walked over and hugged Jacob from behind, resting his cheek on Jacob's back. "Sure. Whatever you want to get, babe."

Jacob turned around and hugged Draco. "There's got to be another way to work this out. What if you stayed with me? You could go to school on the Res with me, wouldn't that be fun?"

Draco pulled back a bit to look at Jacob, "You know I can't. Why are you so worried?"

"I don't trust Harry. I mean, why would I? Did you hear how he talked to me? Do you see how he looks at you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I heard how he talked to you but he's just having a rough time. He's just moved into a different country and he doesn't know anyone so he's clinging to me because he feels alone." Draco said soothingly.

"Don't you dare defend him. He was completely out of line and I don't know how you can stand there and act like it was nothing. That's not right and I'm not going to stand for it."

Draco pulled out of Jacob's arms and shook his head, "You're not going to stand for it? Well it doesn't look like you've got much of a choice." He turned to walk away and Jacob grabbed his arm roughly.

"Do not walk away from me." Jacob said.

"Jake, ow." Draco said, wincing, "Let go.

Jacob suddenly looked at Draco then at his hand gripping Draco's upper arm tightly. Realizing what he had just done, he let go and Draco's arm turned red instantly. "Draco…" he said as Draco turned and walked out of the store. "Draco, wait." He said, jogging to catch up with him.

Draco kept walking down the street. He rubbed his arm which had clear outlines of Jacob's fingers.

Jacob put his hand on Draco's shoulder and the blonde boy flinched. "Dray, let me see. I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." Draco said quietly, not meeting Jacob's eye.

"Draco," Jacob said.

"Just, don't touch me right now Jake. I'm going home." Draco said, walking away again.

"How are you going to do that? Walk?" Jacob asked, "Get real, Draco."

Draco shrugged. They passed the bookstore and a boy inside the shop saw Draco through the glass and set all the books he'd been carrying on a table and jogged out.

"Draco, wait up." Harry called. He jogged to catch up with Draco, who was walking faster and faster to get Jacob to leave him alone. "What's going on? What happened to your arm?" he looked at the marks on Draco's arm and then at Jacob's hand, putting the pieces together in his head.

"Get lost." Jacob said, making a shooing motion.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand gently and made him stop. "What happened?" he asked. The two words were spaced out and waiting for an answer that Draco didn't have.

"None of your business. Get. Lost." Jacob said.

Harry ignores Jacob. "Did he do this?"

Draco shook his head, "No he didn't. I don't know how those marks got there."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not as dumb as I look, Draco."

"Really?" Jacob said.

"Can we just go home, please? How did you get here?" Draco said, stepping in before the two guys could get into an argument.

"Broom. What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"None of your business." Jacob said, stepping between Draco and Harry. "Now go get on your magic broom and fly off to wherever you came from."

"In case you weren't paying attention, I just came from the bookstore right now so there would be no point in flying two yards." Harry shot back.

"You know what there's no point in-"

"Would you guys just stop it? That's enough. I had to come to get a phone because my old one stopped working." Draco said, "But right now I just don't care. I want to go home."

"You need a phone, Draco. In case of emergency. So let's just go get you one and then we'll go home, okay?" Jacob said.

"I'll take you to get your phone if you want me to." Harry said.

Draco looked from Harry to Jacob, torn, but he grabbed Jacob's hand and started walking. "I'll see you at home Harry."

"Alright…" Harry said uncertainly. He walked back into the bookstore as Draco and Jacob disappeared around the corner.

As soon as they were out of Harry's sight Draco let go of Jacob's hand.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jacob said, stroking Draco's arm.

Draco shook his head, "I don't either but you better get a hold on it Jake. That really hurt and it better not happen again."

"It wont baby, I promise." Jacob said.

They walked back into the store and Draco went directly to the counter and spoke with the saleswoman who kept giving him concerned looks and glaring at Jacob.

The ride back to Forks was too loud to talk. Draco was grateful for the noise; it made it so he and Jacob didn't have to speak. They pulled up to Draco's house and Harry opened the front door and leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Draco.

Draco hugged Jacob and Jacob kissed his forehead, "I'll text you later, okay?"

Draco nodded, "'Kay." He walked up the walkway and into the house.

Harry closed the door and turned to Draco, "Show you mine if you'll show me yours."

"What?" Draco asked, dropping the bag in shock.

"My phone...? I got a new one while I was in Port Angeles as well. See?" Harry said, pulling out the android phone that Draco had wanted.

"This is the phone I'd wanted to get… but Jake said it wasn't a good phone and the touch screen is pointless…" Draco said.

"Sounds like you really wanted one… which is why I got you… this." Harry said, pulling out a second one.

"What's this for?" Draco asked.

"Jacob seems like the kind of guy who would read through your texts and such so I got this one so that you can text me on it. It's one thing for your boyfriend to be all up in your business and reading your texts, but it's a whole different one for him to be reading the texts I send you." Harry said, smiling, "I knew this was the one you really wanted, not that boring blackberry."

"How did you know that?" Draco asked. There was no way Harry could have known what kind of phone Draco had gotten, he hadn't shown him yet.

"I asked the saleslady. She was really helpful; she even gave me a deal on the two phones." Harry said, slipping the Droid in Draco's back pocket as he walked past Draco and up the stairs.

Draco went up to his room and turned on the radio that Severus had gotten him when they were out shopping. He went through the stations until he came across one that really popped out at him. The music was strange to Draco, the words were spoken and shouted to a beat and there was a lot of bass to the song. It was strange and wonderful to Draco. The music made Draco feel good and he could resist turning it up.

_F catching lighting, he struck it, screamed shut up at thunder_

_The flipped the world upside down and made it rain upward._

_Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man._

The music spoke to him, made him want to turn it up even louder. So he did.

_Rewound the future to the present, paused it don't ask how._

_F the past mother-f, he's the shit right now he's_

_Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man, Cinderella Man._

Draco found himself sitting on his bed, bobbing his head to the music with his eyes closed.

_I'll give you a clue_

_He came to the ball in his wife beater, lost his Nike shoe_

Draco forgot about Harry, forgot about the two phones and what they meant, and even forgot that he wasn't alone in the house.

"I never thought you would be one to listen to rap." Harry said.

Draco jumped; he hadn't even heard his door open. "Merlin, mind making a little noise once in a while?" he said after he turned the music down.

"I can make a whole lot of noises if you'd like me to." Harry said. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't be gross. You know what I meant. Now, what did you just call this?" Draco asked.

"It's rap. I'm not sure who's rapping, but it's called 'Cinderella Man'." Harry said. He walked into Draco's room and sat on the desk chair, facing Draco.

"Rap. Huh, it's interesting." Draco said.

"You could put this on an iPod."

"Oh yeah, I've seen some kids at school walking around with those. They're pretty cool." Draco said, slipping off his shoes and pulling his feet up onto the bed. He crossed them criss-cross-applesauce.

"I'm surprised you can sit like that." Harry said.

"Huh? Why?" Draco asked, tilting his head.

"Those jeans are so fricken tight. What are those? Threes?" Harry teased.

"Oh shut up." Draco laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Make me." Harry said, sticking his tongue out and throwing the pillow back.

Draco caught it and tossed it aside. "Stick your tongue out at me again and I'll kick your ass." He said, smiling.

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. He stood and walked up to Draco and stuck his tongue out again, "What are you gonna do about it hm?"

Draco stood and grabbed Harry around the middle to try to knock him down but Harry was stronger. He grabbed Draco and then fell onto the bed, laughing. They play-fought, both trying to pin the other. Harry grabbed Draco's arms and pinned Draco so he was on his back underneath Harry, who straddled Draco. The both froze. Their breathing was quick and irregular.

Draco blushed, "I… um…"

"I win." Harry said. The words were loaded with a double meaning.

"No, it's not over yet." Draco said, smiling.

Harry leaned down, his face inches from Draco's, "You sure about that?"

Draco's breathing hitched.

The front door opened and Severus called out, "Boys are you here?"

Harry smiled at Draco. "We'll finish this later then." He whispered, brushing his lips against Draco's gently. He stood and straightened his clothes. "Yeah, be right down!"


	12. Promises

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! My humble apologies for being M.I.A for so long. Finished up school and then went on vacation for a week, where there was no computer of course. But anyways, I'm back and I've written an extra long chapter to make up for my absence.**

Lean on Me Chapter 11 ~ Promises

Draco descended the stairs with shaky knees. Severus and Harry were sitting at the dining room table, waiting for Draco. Harry pulled out the chair next to him for Draco to sit and Draco couldn't refuse, or else Severus would scold him for not making nice. Draco noticed that Harry pulled the chair a bit closer to him than was necessary.

"As you both have probably noticed, you'll be living together for a quite a while. I've not received news about how long you'll both be here, but I'm estimating at least a year. Living together means no arguing, no fighting, and absolutely no throwing each other out of windows." Severus said.

"That happened one time!" Draco said, holding up a finger, "And he was asking for it."

Harry leaned back in his chair and slightly toward Draco. Under his breath he whispered, "What else could I get if I asked for it?"

Draco felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he looked down. He resisted the urge to punch Harry in the face.

"Regardless of how it happened, it will not happen again. If you two break my rules, I break whoever started it." Severus said, fixing them both with a look.

The boys just looked at each other. Draco tried to glare at Harry but found it was impossible when the raven haired boy had his hair so perfectly disheveled and was giving him that look filled with desire. Draco shook his head and looked away.

"I won't hit him as long as he doesn't piss me off." Draco said.

"I won't hit him as long as he cooperates." Harry said, grinning.

Draco caught the double meaning and rolled his eyes. "If we're done here, I've got a ton of homework." He lied, standing.

Severus nodded, "Alright, be on your way then. Both of you." He said, making a dismissive motion with his hand.

Draco walked up the stairs with Harry trailing behind him. He walked into his room and Harry stood in the doorway.

"Need help with any of that?" Harry asked.

"Not from you." Draco said, pulling out a notebook and grabbing his biology textbook. He sat at his desk with his back to Harry.

Harry crossed the room and leaned over Draco, reading the text. "Oh, you guys are on human anatomy? I could help you study if you'd like. I'll be the professor if you'll be my obedient student." Harry said, touching the back of Draco's neck.

Draco spun to face Harry and pushed him away. "Would you stop that?"

Harry staggered. Even after Draco pushed him, Harry still had that cocky grin on his face, "Aw why? I was having fun."

Draco got up and walked over to Harry, "You keep this up and I'll… I'll…" he stuttered as Harry put his hand on Draco's cheek.

"You'll what? Tell your boyfriend? Well guess what, he doesn't scare me. I'll kick his ass any day of the week, gladly. As long as it's for you I don't care who I have to fight." Harry said confidently.

Draco slapped Harry's hand away, but he saw in Harry's eyes that he'd let Harry touch him for too long. "Get out of my room."

Harry leaned in close to Draco, "Make me."

Draco shook his head, "Just get out Harry."

Harry straightened up and crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll leave… For a price."

Draco groaned, "What? What do you want?"

"Go on a date with me. Just one. I can guarantee you'll have the best time of your life. And I won't even be perverted." Harry said. For the first time since they had gotten home, the cocky expression left Harry's face and Draco saw hope in his eyes. "Come on, Scorpius."

Draco stiffened, "How do you know my middle name?"

Harry smiled, "I listen. On the first day of our first year, professor Flitwick called your full name. I remember because you were so cute when you frowned and corrected him."

Draco tilted his head, "You remembered that? Why?"

"Because it was about you, the beautiful blonde boy two rows up from me. The cocky git who thought he was better than everyone else. The only reason it didn't annoy me is because you _are_ better than the rest. There's something about you that makes you shine, which makes me love you."

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. "You don't love me! Don't tell me you do because you don't! Get out!" He nearly shouted. Tears sprang to his eyes. "Don't play with me, Potter. Alright?"

Draco put both hands on Harry's chest and pushed. Harry started to fall and grabbed Draco's belt. They tumbled and landed on the floor with a thud. Draco landed on Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Let me go." Draco said quietly. "Let me go right now."

"Not until you realize that I do love you. I don't appreciate you telling me what I do or don't feel." Harry said, holding Draco tighter as he squirmed and tried to get away. "Realize that I love you more that that guy could ever possibly love you. I've known you forever Draco, you've know him two days."

"You just think you love me. You're lonely right now and you think clinging to me will make everything better but it won't! You didn't want me that first day, when I reached out to you. You chose Weasley over me! After you've adjusted and made friends, you won't want me any more. But Jacob will. He'll always want me because he's my soul mate, not you. So don't try to be."

Harry shook his head, "I never chose anyone over you! I was intimidated! You're so beautiful, Draco, and I was intimidated! I didn't think you'd want me so I didn't try! I've always loved you Draco, always! Why can't you just admit that?"

Because! You'll leave, Harry! You're going to leave me, I know it! So if I don't open up then you can't hurt me! Jacob won't hurt me, he can't. We can't hurt our imprint; it would hurt us too much because we love them with our heart and soul!" Draco sobbed.

Harry held Draco tighter, as the boy was trying desperately to get away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not ever going to leave if I can help it. Unless I'm dead, I'll always be here for you. Just say yes to one date and I'll leave you be for a while." Harry said.

"I can't. Jacob wouldn't like it." Draco said quietly.

"Who cares? Just don't tell him. It'll be our little secret." Harry said quietly. He rubbed Draco's back.

Draco stopped squirming and lay on Harry, sniffling. "No Harry. Now get out of my room." He said quietly. His tone was murderous.

"Alright, how about this; I'll leave but you have to let me sleep in here tonight. I won't try anything… I'm just kind of scared of being alone." Harry said quietly.

There was something in Harry's voice that told Draco he was serious. Harry really was scared of sleeping alone. "… Alright. But if you try anything, anything at all, I'll punch you in the throat." He said sweetly.

Harry nodded, "Alright sounds fair."

"Now get out." Draco said. "…go on." He said again when Harry didn't move.

"You've got to get off of me first." Harry said, trying not to laugh.

Draco got up quickly, blushing. He waved his hand at Harry and Harry walked out chuckling.

Draco shook his head and sat at his desk. He opened his biology book again and wrote his name and the date on the corner of a notebook page. He was about to start the assignment when the Droid went off.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed, throwing down his pen and grabbing the phone.

**Whatcha doin?**

Draco shook his head.

**Homework. Leave me alone.**

He set the phone down on the desk in front of him and went back to his homework. As his pen touched the paper, the Droid went off again.

**I'm bored. Entertain me.**

Draco shook his head again.

**Piss off.**

He set the book down again and turned to his book. He wrote the word 'cochlea' and the phone went off again.

**If I knew u were gonna b like this I wuldntve gotten u the phone.**

**Then take it back.**

Draco turned to his work and wrote 'cochlea is' before the phone rang again.

**Aw don't b so mean. Ur gonna hurt my feelings **

Draco grabbed his alarm clock and chucked it at the wall. It made a distinct ring as it hit the wall the fell to the floor with a thud.

He went back to work until a ringing noise filled the room and he sighed. "Damn it Harry! Stop texting me!" he said.

"I'm not texting you. That's your other phone." Harry said from the doorway.

"Go away." Draco said, picking up the blackberry. He turned the volume and vibration off.

"Oh so you'll text him but you won't text me?" Harry asked, walking into the room.

"What part of go away do you not understand?" Draco asked, spinning to face Harry.

"I think I get lost at the 'go' part." Harry said, walking in and sitting on Draco's bed. "How about you explain it to me?"

"You're infuriating you know that?" Draco sighed.

"But you love it." Harry smiled.

"Would you stop using that damn word?" Draco asked.

"Why? What do you have against it? What are you so scared of, Draco?" Harry asked.

"It gives false hope. It's never a sure thing. A person can wake up one day and tell their partner 'hey I slept on it and turns out I don't love you after all! Isn't that great?' and the other can't say a damn thing." Draco said. He read Jacob's text.

**Hey. Sorry bout what happened. I hate that guy n hearing u defend him made it sound like u were on his side.**

Draco sighed.

**I'm not going to say it's ok, if that's what u want to hear.**

He set the phone down and looked at Harry who was staring at him intently.

"Scorpius, I'm not going to hurt you. Emotionally or physically. If you think back, I have never hit you or shoved you. I care too much about you to ever raise a hand against you." Harry said.

"I don't know that for sure. And Jacob wouldn't hurt me either." Draco said.

"He already has, Scorp." Harry said, shaking his head.

"No he hasn't. What are you talking about?" Draco said.

Harry walked over to Draco and touched his arm gently where dark purple bruises were blossoming. They were clear outlines of Jacob's fingers and it was obvious that they were bruises from being grabbed roughly. "Yes he has. He gave you these. And don't even pick that phone up." Harry said as the blackberry lit up.

Draco looked away from Harry, not sure what to say or do.

"Stay right here. I'm going to go get some things that will help with that." Harry said. He grabbed the blackberry and walked out of Draco's room. He was gone for about two minutes before he walked back into the room. He was carrying a plain white shirt, a bag of frozen peas, and a cup of water.

He kneeled in front of Draco and ripped a strip of fabric off of the shirt and dipped it in the water. "Give me your arm." He said quietly.

Draco frowned, "Why? What are you doing?"

"Trust me, Draco." Harry said. He gently took Draco's arm and set the peas on the inside of Draco's arm, where the bruising was worst and wrapped the wet piece of fabric around it, holding it in place. He wrapped a few more pieces of fabric around Draco's arm and looked up at Draco. "There, isn't that better?"

"How did that work? I mean, why did you do that?" Draco asked.

"The texture of the peas makes it so more skin can be pressed against them so it helps swelling and helps prevent excessive coloration to the bruise site. The cold T-shirt helps to hold the peas in place and also cools the rest of the skin so that helps with the swelling." Harry said quietly, checking the knots.

"How do you know all this?" Draco asked.

"Living with the Dursleys, I had to learn how to take care of cuts and bruises. No one took care of me so I had to learn it myself." Harry said. "Let me know when the peas and fabric start getting warm, that'll be time to take them off."

Draco nodded, "Thanks Harry…"

Harry smiled, "I'll always be here to take care of you."

Draco was quiet for a few moments until he looked up, "Promise?" He asked.

Harry's face lit up, "Promise." He said. He got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Harry… would you like to do homework in here with me?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, "Don't have any. Well, not any that I intend to do, anyway."

"Then… could you help me with this homework? I… am not sure how to do this." Draco said.

Harry nodded. He grabbed Draco's biology text and lay on the floor with it in front of him. Draco grabbed his pen and paper and joined Harry on the floor. Harry helped him with the homework that he claimed he didn't know how to do. Harry didn't point out that it was just vocabulary, something they had had to do all the time for potions and charms.

The boys skipped dinner, telling Severus they weren't hungry and they had a bunch of homework. Severus knew this wasn't true because as he was walking past Draco's closed door, he'd heard the boys talking about music.

At nine' o'clock, Severus walked into Draco's room to find Draco and Harry asleep on the floor. Draco had his face on the book, turned toward Harry, and Harry was sleeping on his side facing Draco.

"Boys, wake up. Just for a moment, you two can't sleep on the floor or else you'll wake up with cramps in your necks." Severus said quietly. He shook Harry awake.

"I'm up." Harry said. When Severus went to wake Draco up, Harry stopped him. "Don't wake him. I'll move him. You can go to bed, professor."

Severus nodded. He began to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway. He turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. He spoke casually, as if they were discussing nothing of importance. "Personally, I think you're better for him. He's been involved with that boy for two days and already he's got a terrible bruise. He's scared of love, but you've got to keep trying. He's afraid of you especially because he's liked you for quite some time, he's fixed the idea in his mind that you would never truly love him but you've got to convince him otherwise. I'm rooting for you. Good luck, Mister Potter." Severus said, exiting.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. He knelt down and picked Draco up gently. Draco began to stir and Harry soothed him, "Shush, it's alright. It's me."

Draco cuddled closer to Harry's chest, nodding.

Harry carried him to the bed and pulled the covers back before setting Draco down. He slipped off the blonde boy's socks and shoes so he'd be more comfortable. He slipped off his own and climbed into bed beside Draco and covered them both. He lay next to Draco watching the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. He looked so innocent, so frail, laying there without that sneer or that cold look in his eyes he usually had. Harry had seen a whole new side of Draco today; he'd seen a happiness and warmth in his eyes that he had never seen before. He thought he made Draco happy, but he couldn't be sure yet.

Draco started to wake up and Harry soothed him again, "It's alright, go to sleep. Don't worry about a thing, Draco."

Draco reached out with one had and found Harry's chest. He moved closer and Harry laid down flat on his back. Draco rested his head on Harry's chest and his breathing slowed and let Harry know he was asleep again.

Harry pulled the blackberry from his pocket and scrolled through the twenty texts that had been sent by Jacob. He started pressing the delete button repeatedly.

"Harry…" Draco said in his sleep.

Harry looked down, not sure when to do. He slipped the phone back in his pocket, just in case. On a second though, he pulled it out and pressed Jacob's name on the contact list, calling him. Harry slid the phone under the pillow and rubbed Draco's back. He heard the ringing stop and Jacob say hello.

"I'm right here, Draco. Go back to sleep." Harry said.

Draco responded to Harry's voice, only half awake. He snuggled closed to Harry, which shifted the pillows and exposed the microphone on the phone more, "Harry… don't leave. Lay with me tonight." Draco said.

"I won't. I'll always be right here." Harry said, smirking. Draco was helping him unconsciously. "I won't leave you."

"Promise… promise me." Draco said. He draped his arm across Harry's chest.

"I promise." Harry said. He shifted his shoulder, hitting the 'end call' button.


	13. What's up, Doc?

**A/N: Okay, so, I will be updating on Fridays and Sundays only. Not necessarily every Friday or every Sunday, though. Anyways, on with chapter 12! **

**A note from Draco: It has been brought to our attention that the *cough* stupid *cough* author accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. We have found and corrected the error. Please forgive our author. Now, on with the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Jacob ~ Musical does not own anything, blah blah blah.**_

_**Draco ~ *sigh* Musical does not own the Harry Potter universe nor the Twilight universe. Enjoy the chapter! **_

Lean on Me Chapter 12 ~ What's up, Doc?

Draco began to stir. Light streamed in through the open blinds and almost straight into his eyes. He sat up slowly, studying the sleeping Harry. He looked peaceful. So much so, Draco couldn't find it in him to disturb Harry. He carefully climbed over Harry and out of bed and tip toed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Downstairs, he glanced at the clock and groaned. They had slept so long they were two hours late for school. He leaned against the counter in the kitchen and let his head fall back and rest on the cupboards above the counter tops, trying to think. They were already late for school, he reasoned, so there would be no point in waking Harry up to get ready and go to school.

So just what would they do all day? Harry had been great conversation last night, Draco had really enjoyed his company, but would he be the same way this morning? Or would he be back to the perverted way he had been acting during the day yesterday? Maybe they could take a trip somewhere for the day if Severus didn't mind. Where was Severus anyway? Why hadn't he woken them up this morning? Could it be that he didn't care if Draco and Harry didn't attend school all the time?

Draco looked around the kitchen and something lying on the counter caught his eye. It was a thick sort of manual with a bright green cover with maroon accents. There was a post-it note stuck to the cover of it that read 'Draco and Harry'.

Draco pulled off the note and read the cover. On it were large letters that said, 'Behavioral Guidelines and Expectations', then in smaller letters there was the subtitle, 'drafted by Severus Snape for Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Guidelines and expectations are subject to change.' Draco chuckled and opened the manual. On the first page was a table of contents. Draco chuckled again, Severus was always so official.

The second page was the beginning of the first chapter:

Section one

The boys are not to attract excessive attention to themselves, each other, their living conditions, the house, or anything therein.

School is not a priority but it would be wise to be educated in that ways of muggles.

The location of the boys will be known to Severus Snape as much as possible. The boys will notify Severus if they are going to be out of the house for any period of time exceeding one and a half hours, whether by verbal means or by a note being left on the counter written on the large yellow notepad located on the left side of the refrigerator with the black ball point pen on top. A number at which the boys can be reached at any time is to be recorded at the top left corner of the paper on which the note is being written.

Absolutely no magic is to be preformed until further notice. Wands have been confiscated until further notice. Wandless magic is an option being considered and researched by Severus Snape but until it is confirmed that wandless magic does not send off a traceable signal, it is not allowed.

Draco stopped reading as he heard movement upstairs. He looked up, debating what he should do.

"Draco? Draco!" Harry called, sounding alarmed.

Draco walked quickly up the stairs and to his room. Harry was sitting up in bed and he sighed when Draco came into sight. Sweat drenched his forehead and neck and he was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. He switched the ceiling fan on and sat beside Harry. He put his hand against Harry's forehead, trying to gauge if he had a high fever or was just a little warm.

Harry shook his head, "Bad dream. But you're okay right?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Let's just get ready."

"Well we slept kind of late. It's about 10:30 right now. Sev left some sort of manual telling us what the rules of the house are and I think we're supposed to read it so that's down in the kitchen." Draco said.

"A manual?" Harry laughed.

Draco nodded, smiling. "That's the way Severus is. He's not good with emotions or communication so he avoids it if he can. This is actually his way of showing he cares; a symbol of affection, if you will."

"A set of rules is his way of showing affection? That guy needs therapy." Harry said, shaking his head. He reached out and held Draco's face in his hands. "Anyway, forgetting the rulebook, I slept really well last night. Thank you for letting me stay in here with you."

"Y…you're welcome. Anytime…" Draco stuttered, "I slept well too, it was comforting to have someone sleeping next to me. I felt very safe with you, Harry. You're welcome to sleep in here whenever."

"… how about tonight?" Harry asked quietly, watching Draco's reaction closely.

Draco nodded without hesitation. "Of course you can."

Harry smiled, "Draco, I've got a question for you."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Could we be friends? I promise I won't let you down and I won't be a failure as a friend. I want to be your best friend, I want to be the one you talk to when you don't know what to do, I want to be the one you turn to when you're hurt, when you're lonely." Harry said. His hands dropped to his sides and his eyes were filled with a look Draco couldn't identify.

Draco nodded and smiled, "That'd be nice. Thank you Harry."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For being good to me. You're such a good person and I'm going to reach out and trust you because I have a feeling you would never do anything to hurt me. I can see it in your eyes." Draco said, smiling.

Harry grimaced. "I want to start this friendship off on the right foot so I should give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the blackberry, handing it to Draco.

Draco took it and unlocked it. He gasped when he say the many missed calls and numerous texts. "Merlin, he's going to be so pissed."

"If he hurts you again, Draco, he's going to regret it. I'm going to kick his ass anyway because of what he did to your arm but it'll be even worse if he does something else." Harry nearly growled.

Draco shook his head, "I'm going to call him now. Shush." He said, dialing Jacob's number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Draco? Where the hell are you?"

"At home, why? Good morning to you too, by the way." Draco said, already upset.

"You didn't show up to school and when I knocked on your front door, no one answered! You slept with that guy last night?" Jacob shouted.

"Don't blow this out of proportion Jake; I let Harry sleep in my room, yes. We didn't do anything though. How did you know about that?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged, a clueless expression on his face.

"Somehow you called me last night and I heard you talking to him, asking him not to leave you, to lay with you!" Jacob shouted.

"I don't recall that but I do talk in my sleep so it's entirely possible that Harry and I had a conversation. It isn't aware that I sleep talk." Draco said.

"Where the hell is he?" Jacob asked.

"That isn't your business, Jake." Draco said quietly.

"The hell it isn't! You are my business!" Jacob shouted.

"The location of Harry has nothing to do with me so it's none of your business." Draco said, raising his voice.

Harry looked at Draco strangely. It was almost as if he was hurt by what Draco had just said. Draco touched his shoulder as a sort of reassurance that he hadn't meant that, he was just saying it.

"Draco, I swear to god if you know where he's at and you're not telling me, I'll-" Jacob said.

"You'll what? Hit him?" Harry said, loud enough for Jacob to hear through the phone.

Draco hung his head, "Damn it." He whispered.

"Tell him to stay out of this; it's none of his business!" Jacob yelled.

"Draco is my business! I'm his best friend, if you hurt him it's my business." Harry yelled.

"I'm on my way over." Jacob said quietly. He hung up without another word.

Draco threw the phone at the wall. "Damn it!" he shouted, "Now what? He's on his way over here!"

"Draco, relax. Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine, you hear me?" Harry said, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders.

Draco shook his head, "I can't believe this! Harry, don't fight with him, he's really strong."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry about me. I know how to hold my own in a fight."

"Jacob is a whole different situation that any fight you've ever been in. I doubt you've fought with a werewolf before."

Harry got up, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it Draco. Nothing I can't handle."

Draco sat on the bed, shaking his head. He sat there until Jacob banged on the front door and Draco jumped.

"He runs fast." Draco said quietly.

Harry pulled Draco to his feet and led him to the top of the stairs. "Stay right here. I don't want you to get hurt if anything happens. And don't try to interfere."

Harry walked down the stairs and opened the front door slightly. It was as if Jacob exploded through the door. Draco blinked and Jacob had Harry pinned against the wall.

Harry laughed, "Werewolf speed is pretty impressive."

"Wait till you see what werewolf strength can do." Jacob growled.

Harry pulled back an arm and hit Jacob in the face. Jacob laughed as Harry bent down and cradled his hand, groaning in pain. "Bloody hell."

Jacob raised a fist and was about to hit Harry when Draco dashed down the stairs and stood between the two boys.

"Stop it!" Draco exclaimed.

"He hit me first!" Jacob said.

"But it didn't hurt you. If you hit him it'll hurt and you know that so it wouldn't be right since he can't possibly compete with your strength." Draco said evenly.

Jacob laughed. "Alright that's enough Draco. Now let us men sort this out." As soon as the words left his mouth, Jacob's jaw dropped. "Draco, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean to basically call me the girl in this relationship? Just because you're all big and strong and werewolf-ish!" Draco yelled.

Jacob reached for Draco but Draco stayed out of his reach. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that and I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday…"

"I understand. But Jacob, you can't be picking fights with Harry because even though he's a wizard, he's still human."

"Too bad you're not a bloodsucker, that would be so much more fun. Jacob said to Harry who was still holding his hand, face crinkled in pain.

Draco turned to Harry, "Let me see." He said, gently taking Harry's hand. He examined it closely. He pressed on one of Harry's knuckles lightly and Harry cried out. Draco shook his head, "I don't know much about this stuff but I can tell something's broken."

"At least." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Draco shook his head. "We've got to get a hold of Doctor Cullen."

Jacob shrugged, "I think he does house calls."

Draco nodded. "Great." He led Harry to a chair and then grabbed the house phone. He called information and had them connect him to Carlisle Cullen's office.

He answered on the third ring. "Doctor Cullen here."

"Hi Doctor Cullen, do you do house calls?" Draco asked.

"Yes I do." He answered.

"Do you have the time to do one right now?" Draco asked.

"I certainly do. I'm supposed to be on my lunch break but I could skip one meal once in a while. I just need to know who I'm speaking with and your address."

"Um, this is Draco Snape; I live across the street from Bella." Draco said.

"Oh! Yes, I spoke with your, er, father the other day. Very polite man. What is it that I'm being called for?"

"A break or a sprain or something like that." Draco said.

"And what is the cause of the injury?"

"My best friend punched my werewolf boyfriend in the face." Draco said quietly, embarrassed.

Doctor Cullen chuckled, "Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll be over."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." Draco said.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He laughed.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Draco said. He hung up and turned to Harry. "What can I do to help?"

"Make the pain stop." Harry moaned.

Draco grimaced, "I'm sorry Harry I can't."

Harry shook his head, "Don't worry about it Draco."

"Would ice help?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, "I don't want anything touching my hand right now."

"Merlin, my first time meeting Mr. Cullen and it's because you two idiots decided to get in each others faces! Thanks a lot guys, my first impression is ruined.

Jacob laughed, "What we do won't affect his view of you, silly boy."

Draco shook his head, "You guys can not be doing this. This is ridiculous. Jacob, you can't be getting jealous. Harry and I are going to be living together. You trying to fight with him is going to make things really bad really fast. Can't you two try to get along?"

"No." they said simultaneously.

"You two are impossible!" Draco exclaimed.

"He's the one who started it. I wasn't even talking to him and he butted in." Jacob said shrugging. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I only butted in because you were being an arse." Harry said.

"Both of you just shut up!" Draco snapped. "Don't talk to each other, don't talk about each other, don't even look at each other!"

Harry and Jacob looked at each other, shocked. Harry turned his back to Jacob and Jacob stared at the ceiling.

"Thank you." Draco sighed. He sank into a chair.

They sat in silence until there was a polite knock on the door frame. "Um, hello?" Carlisle.

Draco walked to the front hall and groaned. Jacob hadn't just opened the door, he had thrown it open so hard it broke off the hinges and was not lying on the floor. "I am so sorry, Carlisle, really. Please come in, he's in the kitchen."

Carlisle laughed, "Don't worry about it. I know how it can be living with supernatural teenagers. My son Emmett does things like this all the time." He walked in the direction Draco pointed and laughed at the sight in the kitchen. A full grown werewolf standing against the wall as if he was on time out, staring at the ceiling.

Carlisle laughed, "Hello Jacob. I wasn't aware you… Had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'm gay. Big surprise huh Doc?" Jacob laughed.

"I have to admit, yes it is." Carlisle nodded and walked over to Harry. He set the medical bag he was carrying on the table and pulled a chair next to Harry. Harry turned to face him, wincing as he moved his hand over.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, nodding.

"Harry Potter? You wouldn't happen to be the Harry Potter, would you? The boy who lived?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, that's me… how did you know? I thought your family was made up of vampires." Harry said.

"It is, but I keep in touch with the Volturi, who have to keep in touch with the minister of magic so I've heard about you." Carlisle said. "But don't worry, I've already spoken with Severus Snape and we've come to an agreement, I won't tell anyone anything about you being in Forks. You're secrets are safe with me."

"I can't thank you enough." Harry said, smiling.

"It's no problem." Carlisle said.

"It means a lot that you would do that for me and you don't even know me." Harry said.

"You should come around my family; I bet my sons would love you." Carlisle said, smiling. "You too, Draco."

"Sure, one of these days, we should hang out." Harry said, smiling and nodding.

"Now, what happened?" Carlisle asked. He took Harry's hand gently and examined it closely.

"I punched him in the face." Harry said, nodding toward Jacob.

"You seem to have a tendency to get hit in the face, Jacob." Carlisle commented.

"Well, you know, people are going to hate on me so of course I'll get into a few disagreements." Jacob said casually.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Carlisle asked, pressing on Harry's middle knuckle.

Harry cried out in pain. "Yeah, that hurts."

Carlisle nodded, "What if I touch it lightly like this?" he said, applying very little pressure.

Harry clenched his teeth and nodded. "Not as bad, but yeah it hurts."

"Alright." Carlisle said. He pressed on a few more places and Harry told him how badly it hurt on a scale of one to ten. Carlisle set Harry's hand down on the table and rummaged in his bag. "Well, it seems like you've shattered your knuckles, Harry. I'm actually rather impressed. It takes substantial strength to shatter even one, let alone all of them in one punch."

"They're all shattered? All four of them? How are you going to fix that?" Draco asked.

"Well, the magic in Harry's body has already started re-shaping them. It's not going to fix them, but it is going to help so it'll only be like a break. Then Harry's body is going to heal it like a normal break. So, I'm just going to put it in a cast and it should be better in four weeks." Carlisle said. He put a cast on Harry's hand and closed up his bag. "There you go. I recommend not punching anyone for a while."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Thanks."

Draco shook his head. "Thank you Doctor Cullen. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"It was no problem Draco. Do you two have anything planned for next Saturday?" Carlisle asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. For now, we're just going day to day, trying to get settled in and situated."

"Alright. Then how about you both come over for a while? You could get to know my children. I'm sure you'll all get along wonderfully. You're invited too, Jacob." Carlisle said.

"Thanks but no thanks, Doc. No offense, but I don't feel like spending a Saturday afternoon surrounded by vamps." Jacob said.

"That sounds great, we would love to." Draco said, smiling.

Harry nodded, "I'll be there." He smiled.

"Well, I should be on my way, my lunch break is almost over and I haven't even called Esme." Carlisle said, picking up his bag.

"Here, I'll walk you out." Draco said. They walked to the front door. "Sorry about your lunch break."

"Don't worry about it. It's not as if I need one anyway." Carlisle said, smiling. "Remember, next Saturday. Would noon work for you guys?"

Draco nodded, "Noon would work perfectly."

"I'll have Edward give you a ride, alright? You two don't have a car, do you?" Carlisle asked.

Draco shook his head, "We do, but it's Sev's."

"Then Edward will give you guys a ride. He's probably going to be picking Bella up so I'll tell him to drop by and pick you guys up." Carlisle said smiling.

"Alright then. Have a nice day, Carlisle." Draco said, smiling.

"You too." He said, walking to his car and leaving.

Draco went to close the door but remembered there was no door. "Jacob." He said, walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"You'll be fixing that door right now." Draco said.

"By myself?" Jacob asked.

"Or find someone to do it for you. But you won't be getting help from me." Draco said.

"Alright fine…" Jacob said, walking into the entry hall and dialing a number on his phone.

"Harry, I told Carlisle we would go over there next Saturday around noon. Edward will give us a ride." Draco said.

Harry nodded. "I guess."

"You don't want to go?"

"Not really… Edward and I didn't really start off on the right foot." Harry said. "But you just agreed right away so I guess we'll be going."

"Well what was I supposed to say? It's not like I could have said no, you had just told him we didn't have plans so I couldn't have made up an excuse. I'm sure one bad meeting didn't make Edward hate you or anything. You guys will get along fine. Saturday will work out fine. Just fine." Draco said, beginning to pace.

"You don't sound too sure about that." Harry said.

"I'm not." Draco said.


	14. The Right Choice

Lean on Me Chapter 13 ~ The Right Choice

It had been two weeks since the incident between Harry and Jacob and things had finally calmed down. Jacob and Harry still looked like they were about to kill each other every time they were in a room together but they didn't talk to each other so it wasn't difficult for Draco to deal with.

The afternoon at the Cullen's had gone spectacularly. The Cullen's loved Harry and Draco. Esme was the mother that Harry had never had. Once she heard that Harry's parents had died when he was young, she immediately took him in and made him feel like a son. Carlisle told the boys that it was her mothering instinct; if she saw someone who needed the love of a mother she would immediately supply it. Which explained why she latched on to Draco as well; Draco's mother had been there in body when he was growing up but she hadn't been there in spirit. She had always been a little vacant. The night she had sent him away was the first time in a long time she had shown affection to him. He explained that to Esme and she had latched on to him. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all liked Draco. Edward had even started to warm up to Harry. Even Rosalie liked the boys once she had gotten to know them a little.

The Cullen's didn't support Draco's relationship with Jacob at all. They thought he was toxic to Draco and that Draco needed to leave him. They fully supported the idea of Harry and Draco becoming an item and tried to convince Draco that Jacob was not right for him at all. They constantly said how good of a couple Harry and Draco made and how good they looked together.

Jacob was unaware that Harry still slept in Draco's bed at night and that several times Draco had woken up clinging to Harry as if Harry was his lifeline. In some ways, he was. Harry was the best friend he could be to Draco; he listened when Draco needed to talk about problems with Jacob although his advice was always the same.

"Just break up with him." Harry said casually. He lounged on Draco's bed, looking out the window facing the woods. He stared at the big wolf.

The wolf in the bushes sat there, watching Harry watch him. Harry didn't know who it was but he knew it was a werewolf. Its size and the human intelligence in its eyes proved it to him. It had been there for about an hour so far, staring in Draco's window and normally directly at Harry but if Draco was in sight and had the potential of seeing it, it would hide until Draco had moved away from the window. It was there a lot of the time Draco and Harry were in Draco's room and always had its gaze fixed on Harry's every move. Harry sometimes wondered if it was Jacob, but couldn't think of any reason why he would just sit there. Unless Jacob was planning to do something. What he was planning, Harry didn't know.

Draco rolled his eyes. He sat at his desk, looking through the interior decorating magazine Esme had given to Edward to give to Draco. Draco had just checked the blackberry and Harry had seen. Jacob hadn't texted Draco back, again.

"I can't do that. Even though he can be difficult, Jacob is a good boyfriend." Draco said.

"Hah! You call that a good boyfriend? He doesn't do anything for you! Who walks you to and from school? Me. Who walks you to all your classes? Me. Who carries your books? Me. Who stands up for you? Me. Who listens to your problems? Me. Who gives you advice? Me. Who takes you out for dinner? Me. Who takes you to movies? Me. Who takes you shopping? Oh right, that's me. I feel like a stand in sometimes." Harry said.

"You don't have to do that stuff. If I had known how much it bothered you-" Draco started.

"No, it doesn't bother me. He's a jerk to you, Draco." Harry said, cutting Draco off mid-sentence.

"He's not a jerk, Harry. He's busy with the pack. Last time I talked to him, he said there's a strange scent in the area and they haven't found any vampires yet so it's got them all on edge. He's been doing a lot of patrols with the pack, sometimes for forty eight hours at a time." Draco said.

"I don't believe that. If there was a vampire in town, the Cullen's wouldn't be so relaxed. They would want to defend their territory, don't you think?" Harry said.

"I don't know, Harry. They could not even be aware of it; we haven't mentioned anything about it to any of them. Now I think we should, to see if they know." Draco said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't add up." Harry said.

"Why are you being like this, Harry?" Draco asked.

"It's just that… I feel you deserve better than waiting on a boyfriend who always cancels on plans, who hardly ever answers your calls or texts. I do all the things for you that a good boyfriend should do, but I haven't earned the title of being your boyfriend, yet. Why is that?" Harry asked.

"Harry… I don't…" Draco trailed off. He set the magazine down on his lap and sighed.

"You don't have an answer. I can tell by the look in your eyes." Harry said, "You know I'm right. I've shown you how it would be if you were mine. And this isn't even the best it could be, this is just a little piece of how it would be. I would treat you so good, I do treat you good. I treat you even better than he does and I always would. If you were mine, it would always be like this. We would be so happy."

Draco shook his head, "He hasn't even had a chance to show me how it would be."

"Yes he has Draco, he's had time to show you how it could be but he hasn't taken the effort to even be around you more than twice in the past week. When is the last time he took you out on a date? Was it last night? Oh wait, that was me with you, shopping and showing you a good time. Hm, did he take you out to see that new movie that you've been wanting to see for days? If I remember right, that was me too. He's never taken you on one date." Harry said.

"He's busy…" Draco trailed off.

"He's had plenty of time to show you how it would be and this is how it is? This is how your relationship with him is going to be? Sounds like crap to me-" Harry said.

"But Harry…" Draco interrupted.

"No." Harry cut him off. "Let me talk. He's no good for you Draco. He does nothing for you." Harry stood and walked to Draco. He set the magazine on the desk and pulled Draco to his feet. He rested his hands on Draco's hips and looked him in the eye. "So I'm here telling you, pick _me_. Choose _me_. Love _me_."

Draco's jaw dropped. He couldn't speak, he just stood there.

"I'm going to go out for a while. I want you to meet me for dinner at Wildfire Grill in Port Angeles at eight. I'll be waiting." Harry said, stepping back. He walked out of the room and Draco heard the front door open and then close.

Draco dropped into the chair and held his head in his hands.

There was a knock on the front door and Draco stood. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs and opened the door to find Jacob standing there.

"Hey." Jacob said, smiling. He hugged Draco tightly and pulled back. "What are you up to?"

Draco shrugged and tried to act casual. "Just looking through some interior decorating magazines. Esme gave them to me; she says she can get me whatever I want to use to redecorate the house for free."

"Cool." Jacob said but his tone suggested he didn't care.

Draco nodded, "How about you?"

"I was just patrolling through and I figured I'd stop by and see how my guy is doing." He said, smiling.

"Since you haven't called or texted me back, you mean?" Draco said.

Jacob tilted his head slightly and the muscles in his jaw tensed. "You know I've been busy. Sam caught the scent of a vampire and we need to find out who it is. We have absolutely no leads, patrolling is the chance we have to even have hope of finding the vamp."

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't the Cullen's busy with it also?" Draco asked, getting irritated. "Why aren't they troubled by it?" Suddenly Harry's words made sense and he believed it, suddenly Jacob's explanation struck him as lies and that agitated him. He was interested in hearing Jacob's answer.

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know. That's not my problem or my business. My business is keeping you safe." He said, getting angry.

"Why are you getting upset then?" Draco challenged. "If you really are trying to keep me safe you wouldn't have any problem with me wanting know more details about what you've been doing."

"I don't have a 'problem' with you wanting to know about it but I do have a problem with your tone. Fix it. Now." Jacob said.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"I can, I'm your boyfriend." Jacob said, smiling sardonically as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair. His fingers tightened and he grabbed a hold of Draco by his hair. "And you shouldn't speak to your boyfriend that way. You don't want to get me angry, babe."

"Ah! Bloody hell, let me go!" Draco said, gritting his teeth. "What happened to that whole talk about how you can't hurt your imprint?"

"I'm not hurting you intentionally I'm just trying to make you see, everything I've been doing is to make your life easier and to make you safer. I'm trying to make you see that I love you, Draco. If this is what it takes to make you get that then so be it. If I need to show you then so be it." Jacob said.

"What are you talking-"

Jacob's lips crashed against Draco's and his tongue entered Draco's mouth. Draco pushed on his chest but that just made Jacob press himself against Draco close. Draco pulled away even though it hurt him because Jacob's hand twisted in his hair even tighter as he tried to get a better grip on Draco.

"Stop it!" Draco yelled. He thought quickly and went for any guy's weak spot. He lashed out with his feet and fists, trying to hit Jacob once. He felt his foot connect and Jacob tossed him roughly to the side.

Draco, who only weighed about one-twenty, cried out as he slammed against the wall. He stood up, stumbling away from Jacob who was hunched over, groaning in pain.

Jacob was hunched over and was less of a threat but he was blocking the front door. Severus was out grocery shopping and there was no telling when he would be back so he would be no help to Draco if he were to stay in the house. He felt helpless until he remembered Bella. Even if she wasn't home, Charlie still might be and he could help Draco.

Draco ran to the back of the house and darted out the back door. He ran around the house and across the street. Bella's front door was open and she was standing in the driveway, looking across the street at Draco's house.

"Draco!" Bella exclaimed when she saw him. "What's going on?"

"Jacob. He came over and... and…" Draco couldn't finish his sentence. He burst into tears.

Bella hugged Draco and said, "Edward's over there right now, he won't let him hurt you anymore. Did Harry leave already?"

"He left… shortly before Jacob… got to the house. I'm supposed… to meet him… for dinner… but now…" Draco sobbed. "I'm going to have to call… and cancel."

"No you're not. Do you want to?" Bella asked.

"No."

"Then you don't have to cancel. You shouldn't." Bella said. She stopped as Edward and Jacob burst out of Draco's house and onto the lawn. "Oh my god…" she gasped, watching them fight.

Edward pinned Jacob down and jabbed quickly, punching Jacob in the temple and effectively knocking him out.

Edward stood, breathing heavily, "Are you hurt, Draco?"

Draco shook his head.

"Good." Edward said. He pulled out a small silver cell and quickly dialed. "Emmett, bring the jeep. We've got to transport an unconscious werewolf." With that, he hung up and checked Jacob's pulse and nodded.

"He's… not dead is he?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "No, just unconscious." He grabbed Jacob and took him into the house and then came back out, stopping in front of Draco. He held Draco's face in his hands, concern on his face. Edward looked at Draco as if Draco was his baby brother who had just gotten injured. "Are you okay?"

Draco took a deep breath, "Yeah, I just don't know what that was all about. He was…" Draco trailed off, shuddering.

Edward let one hand fall to his side and with the other he ruffled Draco's hair, "It's alright now."

Draco nodded. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome, Draco." Edward said as Emmett drove up in his Jeep.

Emmett climbed out and Alice got out as well and they walked up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"The pup went crazy. I had to knock him out; he was a threat to Draco." Edward said.

Alice laughed.

"What? What's funny?" Bella asked.

"Edward treats Draco like even more of a brother than he treats me." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Emmett. Grab the dog." Edward said.

"Sure." Emmett said. He and Edward walked into Draco's house and Emmett walked out with Jacob slung over his shoulder. He tossed him carelessly into the Jeep and slammed the door.

Edward walked up to Draco and Bella and looked at Draco, "There is a slight dent in the wall." He said quietly.

"Yeah… when he threw me…" Draco whispered.

"I ought to kill him." Edward growled.

"Don't Edward." Alice and Bella said.

"… fine." Edward said. He walked to the Jeep and climbed in and Emmett sped away.

"Come on Draco, let's go look for something for you to wear, okay?" Alice said, putting her arm around Draco's shoulders, guiding him into his house. With her other hand she grabbed Bella's wrist and pulled her along as well, against her will. As usual, Bella tried to turn tail and run at the first talk of anything remotely fashion or shopping related.

They walked up the stairs and into Draco's room. Draco and Alice walked to the closet and Bella sat on the bed. Draco pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and tossed them to Bella.

Alice laughed, "Of course, those are a must." she said as Bella set them on the bed.

Draco nodded and smiled, "Of course. But I don't know about the rest…" he trailed off. "I have no idea what kind of restaurant it is."

"Did he tell you where you guys are going?" Bella asked.

"He said Wildfire Grill." Draco said.

"Really? Wow, that guy has deep pockets. I don't know how he affords you." Alice teased. "Let me see." Alice said, nudging Draco out of the way.

She dug in the closet for a few seconds and pulled out a long sleeve, fitted white t-shirt and tossed it to Bella. She dug some more in Draco's closet and pulled out a black vest and tossed it to Bella also.

"There you go. Now for shoes…" she said, turning back to the closet. She swooped down and picked up a pair of high tops and walked over and set them on the ground by Draco's bed. She plopped down on the bed and smiled.

"Now you're all set." Bella said.

"Not quite." Alice said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean not quite?" Draco asked.

"We've got to do your hair." Alice said.

"Oh Alice, I'm sure he can do his own hair." Bella said.

"That's what you first said about Edward until you found out I've been doing his hair for him for decades." Alice said, shrugging.

Draco laughed, "You do Edward's hair? It looks natural."

Bella nodded, "I know right?"

"But really Alice, I've got it. It's all good." Draco said.

Alice sighed, "Fine."

"So what's been going on with you and Harry lately?" Alice asked, kicking off the gossip.

Draco and Alice gossiped about how Jessica looked pregnant, how there was some major tension between Ben and Angela, and everything in between until the clock chimed seven.

Alice jumped up and clapped, "Time to get ready." She sang.

Draco laughed. He changed and got his shoes on and stood in front of the mirror. "What do you think? Do I look okay?" he asked.

"Draco. I dressed you, you look fantastic." Alice laughed. She rolled up his sleeves so they looked casual and she fixed his collar.

"Good point." Draco said, smiling. "Thank you, Alice."

"You're welcome, any time." She said, hugging him. "Want a ride?"

Draco nodded, "Please."

"Come on, I had Rose drop off Edward's Volvo earlier." Alice said, smiling.

They walked down to the car and Alice drove Draco to Wildfire Grill and dropped him off outside.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Alice teased.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her as she and Bella drove away.

Wildfire Grill was a beautiful house-turned-restaurant. Draco walked in and went to the man standing behind a podium with a binder.

"Um, I'm meeting someone here. Harry? He's got black hair and green eyes?" Draco said.

"What's your name, son?" The older man asked.

"Draco."

"Ah, yes. He's been waiting for you for quite a while; I think he's been here setting up the room since about three. You two must be great friends because he's been worrying over every little detail, rushing in and out of the restaurant with different things. At one point, he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. That blonde guy calmed him down real quick though." He said. "Right this way."

He led Draco to one of the smaller private rooms and then walked back to his spot.

Draco walked in and gasped. Harry stood there in black slacks and a long sleeve red shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he had on a black tie that was loose and casual looking. The room was lit by candle light and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. Flowers decorated the entire room. They were everywhere, on the fireplace, on the table, on the little side tables in the room.

Harry handed Draco a bouquet of flowers similar to the flowers decorating the room and Draco smiled.

"These are beautiful." Draco said. It was an arrangement of red roses and carnations with white asiatic lilies and chrysanthemums tied up with a red ribbon. "All my favorites."

"I know." Harry smiled.

Draco nodded. He was constantly reminded that Harry was the one who knew almost everything about him.

Harry pulled out a chair for Draco and Draco sat down, placing his flowers to the side. Harry sat down across from him and smiled. "I already ordered for you, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. What did you order?" Draco asked.

"It's a secret." Harry said smiling and putting a finger to his lips.

Draco laughed, "I'll just wait and see then."

Harry nodded, "Alright. So, how was your day?"

"Um, why don't we talk about that later? It's such a beautiful night and we're here at this beautiful restaurant, we should save the unpleasant talk for later." Draco said.

Harry stiffened, "What happened?"

"Jacob came over shortly after you left…" Draco trailed off.

"And?" Harry asked.

"He grabbed me and kissed me and I think he had intentions of doing more if I hadn't kicked him in the balls. He threw me into the wall and I left a dent…" Draco said quietly, not looking at Harry.

"And then what happened, Draco?" Harry asked.

"I ran to Bella's. Edward had heard me yell and he was at the house before I reached Bella's front lawn. He took care of Jacob." Draco said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Harry said quietly. His hands shook slightly with anger at Jacob and himself.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked.

"I went to the florist; I needed to get these decorations and such. Jasper and Rosalie came and picked me up. They also took me here to make reservations and we also made a few other stops." Harry said.

"Jasper and Rosalie knew about this?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. So did the rest of the Cullen's and Bella."

"Really? Wow. And I was the only one left out?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Even Severus knew, he was out with Carlisle all day. I think they're starting to bond." Harry said. "This has been in the works for a while, but I had everyone not tell you, I wanted to keep this a secret from you because I wanted you to be surprised."

"I was surprised all right. This is looks amazing Harry, so beautiful." Draco said, taking another look around the room.

"You know what else looks amazing?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"You." Harry said.

Draco blushed, "Thank you, Harry. You look very nice too."

"Now, for the reason I set all this up and for the reason we're here tonight. Have you decided?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, putting on a poker face. "I have." He said solemnly.

"And?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry… I choose you." Draco said, bursting into laughter.

"You scared me, you dummy." Harry said, smiling.

"But you should have seen your face." Draco said.

Harry shook his head. "Have you told him?"

"No, for the simple fact that he's probably not conscious yet. Edward had to knock him out." Draco said.

Harry laughed, "Always knew I liked that guy."

Draco smiled and nodded, "First thing in the morning, I'm going to ask him to meet me somewhere and I'm going to tell him."

"You aren't going alone." Harry said.

"Alright. I have no protests because I don't really want to go alone." Draco said.

Harry stood up and walked around the table. He pulled Draco to his feet and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Draco, and I always will." Harry said. As he spoke, he slipped a delicate and intricate silver chain around Draco's neck. "I got this while I was out. Thank Rosalie, she helped pick it out."

Draco smiled. "I… I love you too, Harry." He said as he ran his fingers over his new necklace. "And I'm glad I finally realized who the right choice was."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You were always the right choice."

**A/N: A very happy ending, if i do say so myself. It's been fun but this is the end for this story. Maybe, if I get enough requests for it, there will be a sequel to Harry and Draco's story.**


	15. Continuation Notice

Notice

Yes Lean on Me is finished but there will be a sequel, it will begin today and will be updated weekly. Enjoy

~Musical


End file.
